A Lost Bet
by gracefullyme1025
Summary: Why Edward would ever bet against Alice, I have no clue. But now he's plotting his revenge... Story is better than the summary. R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. Thriftway! No Way!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Unfortunately._

**A Lost Bet**

_**Thriftway, No Way!**_

_One, two, three, slow down Edward... Four, five, six..._ I look up at the lady in front of me. She smiles at me, actually she's openly gawking at me. I mentally note to kill Alice after today. "Edward, son, could you double bag those groceries for me?" The lady asks me. I smile at her politely, trying not to dazzle her too much. Bella would probably be laughing.

"Sure." I double bag all her groceries. "That will be fifteen dollars and twenty-three cents." She hands me a twenty and I give her four dollars and seventy-seven cents back. She takes her bags and walk out of the store, taking another look back at me before she leaves. I look at the next person in line and try to fake a smile. I hate this job. Why am I working at a grocery store when I have a ton of money my parents left for me? Because I lost a stupid bet!!

---

Alice came up to me one day with a look in her eyes. _Sally sells sea shells by the seashore. My mommy makes meatballs at meal-time. Hm.. Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear, Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair, Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy was he? _I could tell she was keeping her thoughts from me. "What is it Alice?" I asked her. She just smiled some more.

"I want to make a bet."

"On what?" I asked interested.

"I bet that the next time Bella's over, she's going to fall on the porch steps."

"Well, that's hardly fair, I bet you've seen it." She chuckles.

"No... Maybe, but you know, you can always change the future!!" She waited for my answer.

"What's the deal?"

"If one of us loses, we have to work at Thriftway." She said with a gleam of evil in her eye. I nodded, agreeing to her bet. I'd know when Bella's coming, because she always comes over with me. I'd simply just pick her up before she takes a step on the porch. "Great!!" She fluttered up the stairs with a lot of speed.

Then the roar of Bella's truck is heard in the distance. _Damn!_ She's surprising me? I tried to run out of the house, but that's when Emmett and Rosalie blocked the doorway. I tried to push them away, I could hear Bella's truck getting closer.

"What's all the rush little bro?" Emmett asked as I was trying to get through him. "Anxious to see your girl?" Rosalie chuckles. I growled at her and Emmett. "Okay, okay, we'll move." They part as I ran outside. "What's in his pants?" I heard Emmett ask Rosalie as they walked further in to the house. Alice's giggle could be heard from upstairs. I growled at that. The truck finally appears. I open the driver door, when she put it in park.

She jumped. "Edward, you scared me." She said, blood slowly flowing back in to her cheeks. I chuckled and grinned.

"Hello, love, you're here on a surprise." I said kissing her hand as she gets out of the car.

"Well, this is hardly a surprise, you knew I was coming." She said disappointed. "It's the truck isn't it?"

"Yeah." I chuckled. We walked towards the porch. I quickly picked her up before she took a step on there.

"Oh?" I laughed. I start making my way up there, and a sudden rush of thoughts came flooding in to my head. It's like Alice told my family to think. I tried to block them out, but while doing that, I didn't see that someone put a huge rock in my way. I tripped and Bella and I came crashing to the ground. She screamed and I turned so she didn't get hurt.

"I WIN!" Alice exclaimed. She ran down the stairs. "I win! I win, I win, I win!" She came outside and laughed in my face. I lifted Bella to her feet, as she brushed herself off. "Ha, ha, ha! You have to be a cashier!!!"

Bella shot me a look. "You weren't supposed to fall on the porch." I said lightly. She just shook her head.

"Edward, why would you ever bet against Alice?" Bella asked jokingly. I just shook my head and chuckled.

"I don't know..." I looked at Alice with a pleading look. _A bet is still a bet._ Alice thought. I glared at her.

---

And that's how I got here. I'll be working at Thriftway for a month, and then I'll 'suddenly find a new job'. It's my second day working, and I already hate it. I have to keep reminding myself about going at human speed. It's hard. And what the people are thinking, geesh, that's a whole new story. But, I'll get my revenge. One way or another, Alice is going to pay.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with it... tell me if you want to. I already have an idea for Edward's revenge. It's up to you guys. 


	2. Plotting My Revenge

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these wonderful series.**

**_This is dedicated to SillyLily619 for being my only reviewer, and telling me to continue... Hope you guys like this one._**

**A Lost Bet**

_**Plotting My Revenge.**_

"How was work today?" Bella asks when I come through her door.

"It's absurdly boring." She laughs at my reply.

"Well, that's what you get for betting against Alice." Her smile calms me down, it's like she has Jasper's powers. She finishes up the last of the dishes. and turns to me. She wraps herself around me and I feel her nuzzle her head under my chin. I breathe in her sweet aroma. Her hair smells like strawberries, mixed with the wonderful smell of her blood.

"That's true." I sigh in to her hair. "I do want to get revenge though."

"How do you suppose you're going to do that?" Bella asks in my chest.

"I don't know, but I know the perfect deal."

"Do tell."

"No shopping for one month." Bella gasps and looks in to my eyes

"You wouldn't dare!" I laugh at her reaction, becoming more amused. "She would kill you."

I nod bringing her close to me. "It's perfect for payback." Bella chuckles at the idea of Alice not being able to shop. Alice would go crazy!

Now, I just have to think of a bet. I can hear Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. _Cullen_. He thinks with haste. I sigh pulling Bella to the table. What do I have to do to make Charlie happy?

"Bells? You home?" Charlie yells in the house, even though he already knows the answer.

"Yeah, dad, in the kitchen." She tries to smile as I move away from here. "I made dinner."

Charlie walks in to the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Thanks, Bella." He takes a look at me and then back at the table; set for two. "Do you ever eat, son?" Charlie asks unconsciously.

"Dad!" Bella exclaims getting furious with him.

"Oh crap, did I just day that out loud?"

"Either you did or I just read your mind." Bella spits out as she plates the meals.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Seriously? Did you just apologize to me?"

"Edward, I'm sorry too." _Not._ I fake a smile and nod.

"It's okay, Chief, I know you didn't mean any harm." He smiles when I called him chief.

"Honestly, dad, Edward can take care of himself." She chuckles. I just smile trying to look innocent.

"Okay." Charlie says as he digs in to his steak and potatoes Bella prepared. I walk in to the living room to give them some time together. I stare at the televison, thinking about the bet. I don't want to do anything with Bella again. Maybe a race? No, that won't do. How about something with Emmett and Rosalie, they're really predictable... maybe too predictable. Maybe a wrestling match between Jasper and Emmett. No, hands down Emmett would win. I must be staring intently at the television because next thing I know there's a hand waving in front of my eyes.

"I didn't know you liked golf so much." I shake my head as Bella laughs. "Edward you looked like you were a statue." She whispers so Charlie wouldn't hear. I chuckle.

"I was just thinking, love." She looks at me with her forehead wrinkled up. "About the bet."

"Oh. Did you come up with anything?"

"Well, I was thinking about a race." At that Alice is calling me on my cell phone. I answer it quickly. "Hello?"

"Edward Masen Cullen! There is no way you're going to get me not to shop, so stop trying to think of plots!" She screams in my ear. I hold the phone away from my ear. Bella giggles. "Don't forget that I can see the future, brother!" She hangs up before I can say anything.

Bella raises her eyebrows.

"She knows I'm plotting." Bella smiles.

"I think your just going to have to suffer the consequence, Edward." I frown at the thought. "I'll help if you want." She smiles at me and wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses my cheek. I turn my head to kiss her on the lips, and then Charlie walks in. He coughs to let us know he's in the room. We break quickly, and I stand up.

"I probably need to go. See you later Bella." I give her a quick kiss on her cheek. I whisper softly, "I'll be here tonight, love." She nods a little and squeezes my hand as I walk away.

"Bye Edward." Charlie yells from his chair.

"Bye Chief." I walk out of the house and in to my car, still thinking about what I can do for a bet.

* * *

**A/N:** I need ideas.. what should I have him do for a bet? Because so far, my ideas are very predictable for Alice. Feedback is welcome!!! 


	3. A Plan Is In Action

A/N: Yay new chapter! Sorry it took awhile getting this up. I had a bit of a writer's block, and then I lost my internet connection for a few weeks... So anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And this counts for every other chapter that's after this one!

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**A Plan Is In Action**_

"Hello, how are you today?" I ask the overdressed lady. She smiles politely at me, secretly ogling my body. I groan inwardly. This is so embarrassing.

"I'm very well, thank you. How are you?" She says in an airy tone. I start scanning the items she had placed on the belt.

"I'm good, thank you." This is so boring. I say the same thing every day. I'm so going to get Alice for this... I just don't know what I can do with out her seeing it. With out her seeing it in her vision. "That's it!" I accidentally blurt out loud, causing the lady to jump.

"Excuse me?"

I look down at the belt noticing that I'm done with her order. "That's it. That'll be sixty-seven dollars and eighty-two cents please." I cover up my outburst. She can't see anything if it involves werewolves! Now, all I have to do is convince Jacob to be involved in something. That shouldn't be hard, I know that Bella has been itching to see Jacob. She doesn't want me to know she misses Jacob, but every time Charlie mentions something about Billy Black or Jacob, she twitches. And I do know that Jacob would love to spend time with Bella... No. I won't use Bella as a bet. Or bait for that matter. But how can I get to Jacob?

Who in my family is a great match to go against Jacob in? Emmett for sure, but I don't think they should wrestle. A race? Hmm... Yes, a race! On motorcycles! Oh, Jasper would love to test out his bike. And Jacob would love to beat a vampire, even if it's in a race. Alice, would want Jasper to win.. But she won't be able to see the future. Because of a certain werewolf named Jacob Black.

----

"Jacob? Why do you want to talk to him? Is something wrong? Did Alice see something? I mean the Volturi isn't supposed to come yet, our wedding is in a few days!" Bella starts panicking. I just chuckle.

"No, love, there's nothing wrong. I just want to talk to Jacob. Does there have to be anything going on to talk to him?"

"Well, yeah. Mortal enemies ring a bell?" She scrunches up her forehead.

"Yeah it does, but this is different. He'll want to do what I ask him." Bella shakes her head.

"Why do I get a feeling that you don't want to tell me what's going on?"

"I can't tell you..."

"And why is that?!?" She shouts. Her face showing her frustration.

"Because she'll see it." I say hoping she gets the hint.

"Ooh. The bet?" I nod my head and extend my hand.

"Give me Jacob's number." She writes it down quickly and I dial it on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I groggy voice comes through the receiver.

"Hello Jacob." I say politely.

"What do you want leech?" He sneers in to the phone. I smile, even though I know he can't see me, Bella can see my reaction.

"I have a proposition for you." He sighs. "I need to get back at a certain sister of mine for a bet, and what a perfect way she can lose is if somehow you're involved in it."

"What's in it for me? The feeling of greatness in my heart for helping the heartless?" I chuckle.

"You can... Hold on for a sec." I look at Bella and put my hand over the mic. "Hey love?"

"Yes?" She says breaking out of her daze.

"Do you want to hang out with Jacob?" She looks at me cautiously. "You know for like a day."

"Um. I'm not really sure if he wants me to. It'll be really hard."

"Okay, but what if he does?"

"What are you getting at Edward?" She asks becoming frustrated again.

"Well, if Jacob is involved in this he needs a reason why... So if you want, I'll say he can hang with you for a day?" Bella starts to smile.

"Okay. If it's fine with you, it's fine with me." I nod and take my hand off the mic.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Great, I'll let you have Bella for one day."

"Oh awesome, one day." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, two." Bella glares at me and just shrug.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Race... Jasper... on the motorcycle." I say confidently.

"Really? Wait the military guy?"

"Yeah, him. I'll bet that you can win. And Alice won't know who will win, because it's involving you." I say, not mentioning the fact that he's a werewolf. I'm trying to be sweet and nice so he'll say yes. Please say yes.

"Sure, that would be awesome! Seeing that bloodsucker's face when he loses! Ha, you're on leech. All I have to do is win, and I get Bella for two full days? Like she stays with me?" I look at Bella. I can't stay away from her for that long.

"Uh, Jacob, I don't think that's such a good idea..." I say slowly and then he snorts.

"Right, you can marry the girl and have her for eternity, and I can't even have her for two days!" I see the bet slowly slipping away... I need to act quickly.

"Wait. Hold on again." Bella stares at me, as I place my hand over the mic again. "Two full days?" She glares at me and shakes her head.

"I can't do that!" I nod and takes my hand off the mic.

"She's willing to do..."

"Six hours." She tells me.

"Six hours each." I say in to the phone. I hear Jacob nod in to the phone and he sighs.

"Deal. I'll win leech. But it's not for you."

"And somehow, I'm a little okay with that." I say matter-of-factly. I tell him to meet me at the border tomorrow at three o'clock, since I'm working nine to two. We'll race in Forks, because Forks is neutral, I guess. We say our "nice" good-byes, and I hang up the phone. "Excellent."

"Don't you think you're going to over board on this bet thing?" Bella asks me as a lean back in the chair.

"No, this is exactly what I need to do. Alice will understand." Just then my phone rings and I answer it knowing who it is. "Hello Alice."

"Why do you suddenly disappear? Edward Cullen! What are you planning?!?!?" I laugh at Alice's lack of vision. "This isn't funny! Now I see that Jasper's disappearing too! I'm going to get you..."

"Alice we're going to meet at the border tomorrow at three. Bring Jasper and his motorcycle okay?"

"What?!? What are you thinking brother?"

"That's something I'll know and you won't." She growls. I start laughing some more and Bella grimaces at Alice's frustration, being heard from my phone I assume. "Bye sister."

"EDWARD-" I hang up the phone, and Bella starts giggling.

"She's really mad isn't she?"

"No, just frustrated." I chuckle. Bella gets up from her seat and curls up in my lap. I wrap my arms around her as she rests her head under my chin. I breathe in her wonderful scent and smile. "I can't wait until you're Mrs. Cullen." I whisper in to her hair.

"Me too." She says closing her eyes. "Because then, I can start getting in on these bets." I feel her smile against my chest. I smile too, chuckling to myself.

"You are truly amazing, love."

"And so are you. I can't believe you're going to make Alice go through one month of no shopping!"

"It's got to be done. That'll teach her a lesson to not to mess with Edward Masen Cullen." Bella laughs at what I said.

"OoOoh tough guy." I laugh a little, causing Bella to laugh as well. "I love you." She says and kisses my neck. I lift her face so I can look in to her eyes.

"I love you too, Bella." She smiles at me.

"You're excited for tomorrow aren't you?" I nod and smile really big.

"Yes. But not as excited as I am for the wedding. This is just a little payback thing I need to do."

"And I'm behind you all the way."

"Thanks, love." I can't wait til tomorrow. I just want to see the look on Alice's face when she finds out that she can't shop for one month. But that's what she gets for making me work at the horrid Thriftway. I will never ever, not in a million years, work there again!

* * *

A/N: Whew! That was long. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't figure out where to end it. Not much of a cliffy. Kind of stinky but it suits. I would like some feedback. Should Edward win the bet? Or should he have to work another month at Thriftway? So, what are you waiting for? The purple button likes to be clicked on you know. 

Thanks to my reviewers: SillyLily619, xosmetanxo, xLoopiloox, Lauren, tHe GirL wItH tOpAz EyEs, Twilightlover-angel12!!


	4. Sweet Revenge

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's the wonderful race! It's a little short, I'm sorry...**_

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Sweet Revenge**_

"So the rules are simple. You ride from here to the end of the stretch and then back. Who ever gets here first wins." I smile at Jasper and Jacob. Alice glares at me for involving a werewolf in the bet. _Edward you are going down._ She thinks. I start laughing, causing an even harsher look from Alice. Bella comes up besides me and slinks her arm around my waist.

"She's already mad at you Edward, don't make it any worse." Bella whispers in my ear. I stop laughing and look back over at the guys.

"So, you guys ready?"

"Hell yeah! You bloodsucker is going down!" Jacob pumps his fist in the air. Jasper just shakes his head.

"We'll see, dog." Alice waltz over to Jasper's side and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Jazz, you're going to win." Alice smiles.

"Is that a prediction?" Jasper asks winking at his pixie. She pouts her lips and runs back to where we're standing. Jacob kick starts his bike, and Jasper's soon follows.

"Okay, on a count of three. One. Two. THREE!" They both take off in to the distance. We needed to make the race big, so it can be fair on both sides. Jacob has an advantage, because he has rode on this stretch before. Therefore, he knows all the shortcuts. I can hear him think about it as he's trying to get ahead of Jasper.

"This isn't fair." Alice says pouting her lips at me. "You know that Jacob knows this area far better than Jasper."

"Well, you had the advantage of seeing the future in the other one, I have the advantage of knowing a dog that can ride a motorcycle." Bella sends me a look. "Sorry love."

"It's okay, I can't believe you're using me as a prize for Jacob." She rolls her eyes.

"He wouldn't help out!"

"I know... but two days? It's going to be hard enough as it is when I change. I just don't want him to get any ideas. Remember our wedding is in a week or two." I nod.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't even think of it." She just shakes her head.

"Edward, stop apologizing, I'll get over it." She laughs and Alice giggles as well. All of the sudden I hear Jasper's thoughts, _Cheater! I can't believe that dog!_ I start to chuckle to myself. Alice glares at me.

"This isn't funny!"

"I think it is." Bella giggles at my comment.

"Edward you're acting like a child!" Alice snaps.

I laugh, "What's wrong? Afraid to go a month without shopping?"

"Shut up!" Alice sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh again.

"Now who's acting like the child?"

_Almost there..._ Jacobs voice rings in my head. "Shh. They're coming." Bella smiles. The sounds of the motorcycles is heard. Alice starts to perk up, oh please tell me that Jacob is in front! Please let the motorcycle be red!

"YES!" Alice exclaims as a silver bullet flies toward us. Jasper's blond hair flying flawlessly in the air. I growl, that stupid mongrel! Then Jacob's laugh comes from beside us. He flies toward us on his red bike. I feel a smile creep on my face.

_Stupid leech, didn't even see this coming!!_ Jacob screams in my head... Okay, he's getting way to over excited. Alice's expressions turns from pure happiness to sheer pain. Bella looks up at me and smiles. She stands on her toes and whispers in my ear, "You're going to be in so much trouble when you get home... Alice is going to make everyone insane!" I chuckle and kiss her on her forehead.

Jacob crosses the finish line a few seconds before Jasper. I feel really guilty and glare at Jasper, that's all his doing. "Don't even start brother, Alice has to suffer the consequences."

Alice pouts and hides in Jasper's embrace. Jacob walks over to me and Bella with the biggest smile on his face. He's screaming that he won in his head over and over again. I glare at him, and he stops. "Sorry buddy, I forgot. Bella, when are we going to start our, um, bonding time?"

Bella smiles lightly, "Well, I do believe I'm free the next two days... Alice pretty much has everything covered for the wedding. So tomorrow at ten?" Jacob nods.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Bells. Hey leech, nice race!" Jacob calls after Jasper as he hops on his bike. Jasper growls at Jacob as he speeds away. Bella leans against me.

"All this excitement has gotten me beat. Can we head home now?" I smile at her, her favorite smile, and pick her up into my arms.

"As you wish love." She giggles.

"I can't believe you just did that?"

"Did what love?"

"Beat Alice on a bet." She kisses my neck and I chuckle as we make our way to the car. There's no doubt Alice is going to get back at me sooner or later. But I don't care, I got my revenge and that was awesome.

* * *

A/N: Do you guys want me to continue with the story? Like go in to Bella's POV when she hangs with Jacob? or What's life like with a shopless Alice? Tell me what you think.. if not this is the last chapter. Thanks for all of you who read and reviewed.

Thanks to my reviewers: SillyLily619, TwilightObsessedMell, CBRH, Twilightlover-angel12!!


	5. Jacob's Reward

**A/N: Okay, here's the chapter where Bella gets to spend the days with Jacob. I only did one day because that was the most "eventful" of the days. Sorry this took so long to update. But I'm adding another chapter after this. :)**

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Jacob's Reward**_

**Bella's POV**

Edward bet against Alice, that Jacob's going to win against Jasper in a motorcycle race. Of course, Alice agreed, thinking she was going to win. And the only way we could have gotten Jacob to agree was if I got to spend a couple of days with him. So, Alice lost and here I am, at the border waiting for Jacob to show. Edward is sitting beside me gripping the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, love." He says and I stare at him.

"It's okay. I agreed to it too." Part of me is scared to see Jacob, especially since I'm going to get married in a week. He still doesn't know about my wedding date. And I don't know if I'll be able to say goodbye to him, for good. Jacobs car comes in to view. Edward winces, hearing Jacob's thoughts I assume. "Six hours, come and get me okay?"

He nods. "Sure thing, love. I'll be waiting." I smile and give a quick kiss on his cheek before I get out of the car. Jacob waits outside of his car with a huge smile across his face. Part of me wants to wipe that smile off of it, but the other part wants me to hug him and never let go. Of course, I'm going to do none of it while in front of my fiancé.

"HEY BELLS!" Jacob yells as I cross the border. He runs over to me and gives me a giant hug. Well, there goes not hugging him in front of Edward.

"Jake!" I yell as I hear Edward's Volvo pull away. "That's not very nice."

"Sorry, I just get too excited. Ready to spend the first day with me?" Jake asks all puppy-dog like. I smile and nod.

"Of course I am."

"Great. Because I have the whole day planned out." He says smiling even bigger. I swear something's going to crack.

"Okay.. What are we going to do?"

"Sh. It's a surprise." I groan at the word surprise. I hate surprises, so why is he doing this to me? He knows I hate it just as much as Edward knows.

"I know, I know, but you'll like it. Don't worry." He responds to my groan. He pulls up to his house and in to the garage, where I see the two motorcycles. "We're going to ride."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I still have your 'attire' your leech gave you." He says as he gets out of the car. I jump out too, and follow him to the other side of the garage. He takes out my helmet, jacket, and other stuff that Edward gave me that one time when I brought the motorcycle back to Jacob's. "So, you ready?"

I nod, as I put on the "attire" as Jacob calls it. We walk over to the bikes and I can feel my adrenaline pump again. I hope on to mine after Jacob kick-starts his.

"Do you remember how to start it up?" I nod and kick-start my bike. Everything seems to be natural now. I press down on the clutch as I squeeze the "grenade handle". "Ready?"

"Yes Jake, I do remember how to ride a bike." I scoff. He laughs and takes off. I slowly release the grenade handle and I feel my bike surge forward. The sound of the wind buzzing by my head sounds like whenever I was on Edwards back as he runs. I want to close my eyes, but I shouldn't because I'd most likely crash. I follow Jacob out on to the street. He guides me all the way to the beach. I look around the beach as we walk in the sand.

"So, how have you been Bells?" Jacob asks innocently.

"Well, pretty busy every now and then. Edward had to work lately."

"Leech-boy works?"

"_Edward_ has to work at Thriftway due to a lost bet against Alice. The race you won was his little 'revenge'." Jacob laughs.

"So bloodsuckers do have fun?" I grimace at his names for my future family. "Sorry, Bells, I forgot. I'll be good now, I promise."

"Okay. Yeah, they do have fun. In more ways than you will ever know." I say smiling, thinking about the truth or dare games they play. The wind blows my hair in front of my face. I take my left hand and tuck the loose strands behind my ear. I hear Jacob gasp. I look over at his face, and he looks like he's angry. Then I look down at my hand and notice what he saw. My ring.

"So, it's official then." He says cooly. I stare at him for a few seconds.

"Yeah... next week."

"I know." Jacob looks down at my feet.

"What? How?"

"Your leech sent me an invite. But I didn't think it was true until just now." Jacob starts to shake. I put my hand on his arm.

"Calm down Jake. Please?" His shaking starts to slow down. "What do you mean Edward sent you an invitation?"

"You don't know?"

"Of course I don't why else would I be asking you that question!" I feel my temper start to rise. I can't believe Edward would go behind my back and sent out that invitation to Jacob when I told him not to! Oh he's got a lot of explaining to do when I get back.

"A few weeks ago I got your invitation to the wedding. Along with a little letter... oh, oops." He says chuckling. "He told me not to tell you he did that. I guess he said that if he was in my place he'd like to have a choice on whether or not he could go."

"Oh." I my eyes fall to the ground. That was his argument before, but I never really understood what he meant. "So, are you going to go?"

"I don't think I should." He stares off in to the distance. I grab his hand, without thinking.

"Please? I want everyone to be there. Even you."

"Then why didn't you send me the invite?"

"Because I thought it was going to be harder for you. And me." I say the last part quietly.

"For you?"

"To say goodbye..." He tenses up and takes a seat on the sand. I follow him, but sit a couple inches away from him.

"For good, right? You're going to become a le- vampire?"

"It's my only choice Jake, you have to understand."

"No! You can run away with me! You don't have to become a cold one. You can live with me, and we'll have children and we'll grow old together." I shake my head, blocking those images from my mind.

"No, Jake, I can't. I can't live with out him. As much as he says that he could, I know he can't either. You don't understand the extent of our relationship Jacob. It's not love, it's... _destiny_." My eyes grow big when I say the last part. He stares at me and shakes his head.

"I'm not going to go Bella. I'm sorry, I know you want me to. But I can't. I can't watch you marry that leech and become one of them. I can't watch you die."

"It's not like I'm getting changed right then and there Jacob!" I spit out.

"I know, but I know you're going to. I promise I won't let Charlie know what really happened when you "die"." He stares at me. I hold back the tears that are starting to form.

"Thanks." I choke out. Jacob frowns.

"I'm making you cry. God dammit! I can't ever do one thing without hurting you!" I place a hand on his arm.

"Stop." It's the only thing that can come out at this moment. Jacob looks in to my tear filled eyes and he gives me a massive hug, but thankfully it's not bone-crushing. I laugh hysterically on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Getting cold feet?"

"NO! I mean I can't believe I'm crying on your shoulder." Jacob sighs and he rubs my back comfortingly.

"It's okay. I'm here Bella, I'll be your best friend..."

"Really? Even when I'm a vampire?"

"I don't know." I push Jacob away. "Oh Bells, don't be like that! You know how the pack is!" I nod.

"But if you can't be my friend when I'm a vampire... then how true of a friend are you?"

"That's not fair!"

"Jacob Black. Didn't anyone tell you? LIFE ISN'T FREAKING FAIR!" I blow up. I push myself up and walk towards my motorcycle. I hate to leave Jacob like this, but we still have tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow is going to be better, now that the wedding thing is out of the way. I hear Jacob run after me, but I just throw my helmet on and hop on to the bike. I quickly kick-start the bike and take off. I hear Jacob's bike start up and he's coming up behind me. I turn my head to the side to see Jacob telling me to pull over.

I accelerate quicker and take a quick drive around the curb. Jacob curses and slows down. I think I'm near the border, it should only be a matter of seconds before Alice sees me leaving and Edward will be there to meet me. I can feel the tears fall down my cheeks. My vision starts to blur, so I have to pull over now. I hear the soft whir of Edwards Volvo. "Bella!" His cold arms wrap around me and lift me up. He sets me in the passenger seat and takes off my helmet. He quickly runs in to the driver seat and drives off.

"I'm sorry, love."

"I hope it goes better tomorrow..."

"You still want to do tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I owe him that." Edward nods and wipes away the tear drops from my cheeks.

"Thanks for coming." I say softly.

"I told you I'd be there..." Edward say as he brings me closer to him. I smile and place my head on his chest. Let's hope tomorrow will be better.

* * *

A/N: Review please!! I would like to hear your feedback.

Thanks to my reviewers: Becky94, USCblondie901, Edward4eva, vivredanssabulle, CBRH, SillyLily619, megastar11, angie, Twilightlover-angel12!!


	6. No Means No!

A/N: Here's the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters. Stephenie Meyer does... XD

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**No Means No!**_

It's the end of the month for me and so the month begins for Alice. I decided to be nice and give her some time to shop before she has a total lock-down. Alice drove Bella crazy taking her to the mall practically every day. And since Rosalie was "too busy" with Emmett, so the next best thing was my wife, Bella. I feel horrible making her go through that.

"I'm sorry, love."

"For what?" Bella looks at me confused.

"For Alice's shopping rage." Bella giggles.

"Oh, that, I'll get over it. I'm scared for when she _can't_ shop."

I wince a little. "Me too."

I hear Alice's exciting voice in my head shouting about a sale going on at the mall. It'll be only a few more seconds before she comes in. "Three. Two.. One.."

Alice crashes in to my room with a massive smile on her face. "Mrs. Cullen, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm going to get changed?" Bella asks sweetly, I tense up beside her. She looks up at me and winks. "I'm only kidding Edward. I know you'll do it _soon_." She emphasizes on the soon part.

"No... There's this massive sale going-"

"Alice! YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME SHOP FOR YOU!" Bella exclaims. Both Alice and I are shocked by her response.

"But.. But..."

"You lost the bet Alice, you're going to have to deal with the consequences." Bella continues.

"BUT-"

"Ask someone else!" Alice pouts and storms off. I look at Bella, surprised by her unusual behavior. "What? I can't shop anymore. After all those days of shopping non-stop, I've been on the edge."

"Oh, okay." In the distance I hear Rosalie decline the proposition Alice is making. "You know once you get changed, you won't have an excuse not to shop."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't say that you need sleep, or your hungry... for _real_ food." She wrinkles her nose.

"Great. I guess that's a sacrifice I'm willing to take." She smiles at me as she plays with her wedding band. I grab her hand and kiss it.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She tilts her head and kisses me on my neck. I hear the pixie's quiet footsteps come by my door, and I sigh. The door slowly opens and Alice's head pops in.

"Bella..." Alice says somberly, "You don't even know how hard it is for me to not shop. Especially when there's a sale. Jasper won't go for me, because he believes that I should suffer with the consequences... Please?"

"Alice!" Bella hisses out. "I'm not changing my mind. Don't you dare try to make me feel bad. Because you lost, I had to spend those two days with Jake."

"You agreed to that."

"And you agreed to Edwards bet."

"That's because I thought Jasper was going to win!!" I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Alice, can't you just take a break? You spent two weeks at the mall, literally. One month is going to do good for you. How about you pick up a hobby? Like... crochet?" She grimaces at my suggestion.

"Ew. No, that's sooo not cool."

"Okay, well why don't you go out in the garden with Esme. I'm sure she'd like having an extra set of hands." Alice stares at me for a few seconds, pondering if that would be a good idea. Her eyes glaze over for a few seconds and then she shakes her head.

"No. I'll get all my clothes dirty." Bella giggles.

"There is such a thing called the washing machine and a dryer." Bella says sarcastically. This is really a new side of Bella I'm seeing.

Alice pouts some more. "Belllaaaa."

Bella puts a hand up. "No. Alice, try again in a month." Alice nods and closes my door. I think she finally gets it. No one's going to shop for her.

Bella sighs and rests her head against my chest. "So, about getting changed... When is that going to happen?"

I chuckle. "Soon, love, soon. I just want to make sure I'm ready." She sighs really long.

"Okaay." I kiss her on her forehead. She shivers against my touch. I can't really tell if she's cold or if she's enjoying it. But I know if she's cold she'd tell me...

"In time." I hear Alice's squeal come from outside. She shouts 'I love you!' so loud it sounds like she's standing right outside the door. Esme's faint response come and I just shake my head. I forgot to tell Esme to refuse Alice's propositions... Oh well, she's in for it now. I hear Rosalie's chuckle from down the hall, _Poor Esme._ She thinks. That's exactly what I'm thinking.

"What's going on with Alice?" Bella asks. I look at her and smile, her favorite smile.

"Esme's going to the mall." Bella shakes her head.

"I can't believe Alice used Esme's passion for keeping her kids happy against her!"

"She's willing to do anything." I say shaking my head.

"Who? Alice or Esme."

"I guess both." We both laugh. This is going to be one long month. Between Alice persuading people to shop for her and Bella pressuring me to change her... Oh, this is going to be a very long month.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!! Please leave a nice little review, I will greatly appreciate it.


	7. A Set Date

**A/N: Wow, I'm really happy about all the reviews I'm getting. 29 total so far! And 770 hits! Thanks you guys, you're amazing. Here's the next chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. :)**

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**A Set Date**_

"NOO!" A loud piercing scream shakes the house. It's Alice's second week of no shopping... and Esme finally found the courage to tell Alice that she can't go shopping anymore... Well, she found it through Carlisle.

"Will she ever give up? There'll be more sales next month!" Bella rubs her head.

"No, no, no! You can't do this to me!" Alice whines, I imagine her at Carlisle's feet, hugging his legs like a little child who couldn't get a puppy.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you shouldn't have taken that bet with Edward. You're just going to have to suffer through the consequences..." _Like everyone else in this house._ Carlisle's unspoken sentence rings through my head. I laugh out loud causing a strange look from Bella.

"Carlisle said that she has to suffer through the consequences like everyone else in this house.. He said the last part in his head." I offer and Bella chuckles.

"So... My birthday is in a couple of weeks... Can you change me before I turn nineteen?" She looks at me innocently. My body tenses up. "Come on, that was part of the deal. I marry you, and you change me. You can't back out now... hun."

I nod, and take an unnecessary breath. "I know, love. I just need to get myself together. I don't want to end up accidentally killing you."

"You won't. I trust you."

"The thing is, I don't know if I trust myself." Bella frowns. I smile and rub away the wrinkles on her forehead. "Love, you're going to get changed. Don't worry."

"I want a set date." I grimace. "Please, Edward?"

"Fine. How about in a week."

"Like next Thursday?"

"Um... fine." I can't say no to my angel any longer. If this is what she really wants... it's what she gets. Even though her soul is going to be forever gone. Even though I'm going to be the one sending her to eternal damnation. Alice comes crashing in to our room, with a crazy look in her eyes. I think she's finally lost her mind.

"You need new clothes Bella... you know for when you get changed! You're going to want to wear something better, more form fitting for you. So you can see the beauty in yourself! Plus we can always get those brown contacts so you don't have to see the red eyes." Alice comes to Bella's side. "Please... give me the computer."

"No, Alice, I think I'll be fine with the clothes I have right now. Wait two more weeks. Then we can go shopping!" Bella sits up and faces the sad disarrayed looking pixie.

"BUT THEN YOU CAN'T GO OUTSIDE!" Bella grimaces at Alice's words. Alice smiles, feeling the triumph. "You know you won't be able to. You won't be able to stand human blood."

"So, I'll shop online. No biggie."

"But you don't know your size!"

"That's what you're for silly." Bella chuckles. Alice groans and pouts. Bella shrugs her shoulders and smirks. "Alice, two more weeks. Come on, Edward had to do four weeks of work at a supermarket. That's pure torture for a telepath."

"BUT!"

"Alice, didn't you hear me last time you came to beg? And the time after that?"

"No means no. I know but Bellaaa."

"You have got to stop whining!" I finally break in. It's bad enough she whines out loud, but in her head? I need room to think! Alice stops and stares at me.

"Fine, be that way!" She spits out and stomps out of the room. Bella and I look at each other and shake our heads. We both lie back down on the couch and Bella starts to slowly drift to sleep. I rub calm circles on her back as her eyes flutter.

"I love you, Edward." She says half asleep.

"I love you to, Bells. Sleep now, love, dream happy dreams. I'll be here when you wake." She smiles and starts breathing slower in to a deep sleep. I watch her pretty face relax in to the sleeping state and smile to myself. I truly have an angel.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Let me know what you think!

Thanks to my reviewers: EdwardIsCoolButJacobIsHawt, orangemice311, RedRibbon626, CBRH, USCblondie901, SillyLily619, Twilight Angel-12, Edward4eva, edwardntwighlightluvER!!


	8. Fire & Ice

A/N: Here's day one of the change. I'm not sure if I'm going to do two more chapters of the change, or just do one chapter with two days... I'll get to it when I have time to think. :)

Anyway, I'm really excited about how many people are reading this story! It's like amazing. Over 1,000 hits already!! Thanks so much you guys!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own this.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Fire & Ice**_

I hunted a lot to prepare for today. Bella trusts that I won't hurt her, but she doesn't know how hard it can be to not drain her. I can't believe I did stop when James bit her. She was lucky then. For the past week, Alice has been on watch to see if anything is going to happen when I change her, but she says things won't be clear until I do it. Which makes me feel so much better.

"Edward, you won't hurt me. You love me too much to." Bella whispers in my ear as we lie on our bed. I try to smile but it doesn't work. Bella frowns and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry love, I'm just nervous that's all."

"Well, that's reassuring." She jokes and strokes my cheek. "Edward, you love me right?"

"Of course, love, why would you ask that?"

"Then nothing will happen to me. Except for the fact I'll be on fire. But that's beside the point. I know in three days, I'll be eternally yours." I smile at that thought and kiss her cheek and all the way down to her chin.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." Alice crashes in to the room with a smile.

"You guys ready? We have everything set up." Bella perks up and nods. We both get off the bed and head on down to the guest room. Since being changed is such an awful experience we figured that she wouldn't want to have that memory in a place she'd spend some of her life- existence in.

We walk in there and there's a bed, that I bought, with clean sheets and chairs all around it. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle will always be nearby to help hold her down from the thrashing. And of course, I'll stay by her side no matter what. Bella looks at me and smiles.

"Edward, can you step out for a second? I'd like to talk to Alice about something." I nod, following my wife's wishes, and step out side the door. I have to gather the rest of the family anyway.

BPOV

Edward walks out looking slightly confused but I don't want him to hear what I'm telling Alice.

"Alice, it's going to hurt really bad?"

"I don't remember from my experiences but, yes it is."

"Well, can you promise me something?" Alice nods. "If I ask Edward to stop it, can you please prevent it? I know he'll do anything I say... and I don't want him to stop. I want this, I know I do. But sometimes... you know when someone gets caught up in the moment-"

"Bella I get it. I won't let him do anything. Trust me." I smile and give her a big hug. "And I'll tell the rest of the guys."

"Thank you Alice, you're the best sister ever!" Alice laughs.

"So are you, Bella. If only you'd be this enthusiastic about shopping..."

"Alice, can we not talk about that now? I'm about to be changed!" A knock comes from the door and I tell who ever it is, possibly Edward, to come in. Sure enough, it's Edward and he waltzes in with the rest of the Cullen family. Carlisle walks in with a medical bag in his hand and he places it on the table in the room. "What's that for?"

"Bella, I'm going to make this as painless as I can. It'll only work for part of the first day, then after that it's going to get much, much worse. You understand?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Morphine." I nod in understanding. Carlisle is such a great father. He'll do anything to make sure I'm okay. "You ready, Bella?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that! Let's get it over with!" I joke, but only Emmett chuckles. "Come on you guys, it's not like I'm dying."

"It is like your dying. To your family." Rosalie hisses. I frown, and Edward wraps his arm around my waist.

"Love, don't worry about her. She's just really mad that you're ending the one thing she wants. Your mortality." He whispers in my ear. I fake a smile and walk over to the bed. Rosalie growls.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I can't watch this." She walks out of the room as quick as she can and everyone falls silent.

"It's okay. I understand." I say to where she was, I know she can hear it anyway.

"Alright, Bella, are you comfortable wearing those clothes?" Carlisle asks and I look down at what I'm wearing. My old shorts I brought here from Phoenix, and an A-shirt.

"Yes, I figured since I'm going to be hot... mind as well be as cool as I can be." I smile and everyone chuckles. Good, I lifted the mood up with out Jasper's help. I sit on the bed with Edward by my side and stare at my family. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm going to become a vampire.

This is awesome.

EPOV

"Love, do you still want to do this." Bella smiles.

"Of course, I want to be with you forever." I nod and she lies down on the bed. Carlisle sets up the shots for the morphine and brings them over beside the bed.

"Alright Bella, this is to numb the pain. But, like I said before it'll only work for a little while. Then I can't do anything about it." She nods again and closes her eyes.

"Just start it. I'm ready." I look at her fragile body and touch her cheek. She smiles at my touch and her eyes open. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you." I say to her and she leans her head in to my hand.

"I love you, too." She nods at Carlisle, and he starts the injection. Two shots later Carlisle nods at me to start.

I take her wrist, the one with the scar, bite down right on top of it. The blood pools out of it but I sink in long enough for the venom to enter her. Then I take her other wrist and sink my teeth in there. She twitches a little... and I glare at Carlisle. _She's only feeling the piercing.. No pain Edward. Continue._ I nod and sink down on her ankles. Her blood is so sweet tasting...

_Edward! Don't even think about it!_ Alice yells in my head and I shake out of the thoughts.

"You have to put the venom near her heart, Edward. In order to complete it." I grimace. The thought of her beating heart stopping is unbearable. But I place my mouth by her heart and sink my teeth in. The venom seeps in and I pull out. Her heart starts to beat erratically.

BPOV

I don't feel much pain only the small pinches where Edward bit me. I can hear the others talk around me. Edward is by my side and he's holding my hand. I don't know how long it's been since he bit me. But now I'm starting to feel something... the fire. It's in my arms and my legs... has it already been half of the day? It's burning even hotter now! I try to hold back my screams. I want to be strong. I want to be strong for Edward.

Oh but my arms and legs hurt so bad! I can't take it anymore. I start to move my arms and my legs to make it stop burning. But cold hands hold me down preventing me from doing anything. It feels nice against my legs... it doesn't hurt as much. I stop moving and the hands go away.

That's when I scream out in pain. "EDWARD! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE FIRE STOP!" Edward's hands holds my face.

"I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry."

"Make it stop. Please!" My arms and legs start thrashing about to make the fire stop but cold hands holds me down, and I stop moving again.

"Wait, I have an idea." A voice that sounds like Alice chirps up. All of the sudden I feel a heavy weight on me, but it's making the fire go away. I lean in towards the cold and try to stop my body from convulsing, but it's doing it's own thing now. And then I black out.

EPOV

Alice told me to lay next to Bella, and hold her. She's starting to look really pale, paler than she was before. I feel horrible. She keeps telling to end it, but I can't. Because, I know deep inside she doesn't. This is killing me to see her in pain, and day one is almost over.

She keeps mumbling for me to make it stop, and that it still hurts. I want to make it stop for her. "Please, Edward. Please?" She shakes underneath me, I think my cold body isn't doing anything for her now. "Edward, please make it stop."

"Are you sure, love?"

"Edward! PLEASE!" I hesitate a little before lowering my mouth on to her neck.

"NO EDWARD DON'T DO IT!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the sudden POV changes. I thought that it was necessary though. Please review! Give me some feedback please!! What do you want to see happen?

Thanks to my reviewers: SillyLily619, fleckpuppy, edwardculbellaswan, Edward4eva, Twilight Angel-12!!


	9. In A Flash

A/N: And here's DAY TWO of the change. It's short because that's how it felt for Edward. Remember this was originally in Edward's POV. Thanks for all of your guys' support!!

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Oh wells.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**In A Flash**_

BPOV

Alice screams something and all of the sudden the fire comes back on full force. My cold blanket is stripped away from me. What happened? Wasn't Edward with me? I start screaming out in pain. The fire is unbearable. I want it to stop. I want this to be over!! "MAKE IT STOP!"

EPOV

Emmett and Jasper are holding me back as Bella is thrashing about. Alice decides to take my place and hold her until I calm down. The guys try to get me out of this room but I refuse. I can't leave her. She needs me. I promised I wouldn't leave.

"Edward, I think you need to take a step out." Carlisle encourages me. I shake my head.

"No, I need to be here with her. Please. Just let me sit next to her." Alice grimaces, "What?"

"I'm afraid that you'll end what you've started. Bella wants this Edward. She really does. Please don't ruin it for her."

"But she's in pain! Can't you see that? She's in pain God Dammit!" I scream out the same time Bella screams out in agony.

"Edward Masen Cullen. You take a step out and calm yourself down. I've never heard that language out of you before." Esme stands in front of me with her hands on her hips. I bite my lip and slowly nod. I guess I do need to calm down. "Jasper go with him. Emmett stay in here and help Alice hold Bella down." Emmett nods and helps Alice out as Jasper takes me outside of the room.

"Edward, Bella really wants to become eternally yours. She even made Alice and the rest of us promise to not let you do anything to her during the change. That's why we prevented you from sucking back the venom. She wants to be a vampire."

"I-I just didn't think that she'd be in this much pain. I thought the morphine was going to help..."

"It did. For awhile. But Edward, we all know what if feels like to be changed. Whether it was voluntarily or involuntarily. It's going to hurt really bad." Jasper places his hands on my shoulders. I feel a wave of calmness run through me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, brother." We share a smile and walk back in to the room. I get hit with a rush of thoughts from everyone in my family.

_Poor Bella. I wish I can do more than just hold her to help out. –Alice_

_I hope Rosalie is fine. I can't stand seeing Bella hurt like this. It's horrible. – Emmett_

_Bella, oh dear, did we make the right decision? – Esme_

_Edward take her hand. That's all I'll let you do right now. – Carlisle_

I nod at Carlisle and sit down beside Bella. I take her fragile hand in mine and feel her grasp it with all her might. "Edward?"

"Sh, love, stay quiet. It'll be over soon." She shakes underneath Alice.

"It's so hot."

"I know, love. It'll be over soon." Bella can't even open her eyes. Every now and then her body convulses and she arches her back in pain. If I wasn't a vampire her grip would have probably crushed my hand. _I'm sorry Edward._ Rosalie's mind seeps through. I turn my head to see her standing by the doorway, with a somber expression on her face. _I know what it's like to see the one you love to go through that._ I nod. She does know. She had made Carlisle change Emmett. But Emmett was almost long gone at that point. Bella was still alive when I changed her.

"Emmett, go with Rosalie. Jasper can take over." Emmett nods and rushes to Rosalie's side. She rests her head on his shoulder. I bet if she could, she'd be in tears right now. I know this is hard for her to watch. Bella is giving up the one thing that Rosalie has always wanted. Humanity. Being human.

Bella's skin starts to feel the same as mine, cold and hard. I look over at Carlisle in confusion. Can she already be that far along? It's only part of day two!

"Carlisle, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I point to Bella.

"She's turning faster than anyone else I've seen!" Her features are starting to be enhanced and she isn't shaking as often. I can hear the cracking of her bones staying in place. Alice looks down at my angel in her arms and gasps. Bella's almost done changing. How can that be? How can that possibly be?

"This is new." Is all that Carlisle can say. I turn and face him.

"THIS IS NEW? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

"Edward. I've never seen anyone change that fast when fully alive. Emmett was almost dead when we changed him!"

"I know but surely you have some sort of answer." I calm myself down. There's no need to get Bella worked up while she's changing. "Is she really almost done?"

"Well, it's almost the end of the second day. I say she's pretty much on track." How can so much happen in one day? This is absolutely the shortest three days of my entire existence.

"Are you sure it's almost the end of the second day? It feels like it's only been a couple hours since the second day started." Carlisle chuckles and nods.

"Edward don't worry. Bella is going to get through this just fine. Just stay with her. Alice will keep her cool until she doesn't need her anymore. And I'm pretty sure Alice can see that." Alice smiles and nods. She rests her head by Bella's and starts whispering little things in her ear to keep Bella calm. I watch my angels face start to define it's self. She truly is turning in to a vampire. And I have to say she's even more breath-taking. Not that she wasn't already before.

Rosalie and Emmett come back to the room and they stand behind me. Rosalie puts her hand on my shoulder and I turn my head to look at her.

"Edward, I'm so happy for you. I don't hate her. I just want you to know that. I don't hate Bella, I just hate her decision." I nod and she cowers back in to Emmetts arms. I look back at Bella's beautiful face and decide to touch her cheeks. She doesn't shudder underneath my touch. Her heart doesn't speed up. She doesn't even flinch or move towards my touch. She definitely has turned in to a vampire.

And part of me is upset that I am the one who silenced that heart.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!! I love you all!

Thanks to my reviewers: edwardculbellaswan, Aryella, becka, xxTunstall Chickxx, TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie, Twilight Angel-12, SillyLily619!!


	10. It's What?

A/N: Here's the last day of the change. Something exciting happens! Haha, anyway thanks for all your guys's support and all. I really appreciate it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own this. XP

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**It's What?**_

**EPOV**

It's towards the middle of the last day of the change. Bella stops shaking and she seems to be passed out again. So, Alice lets go of her. "She's going to wake up in a couple of hours and she'll be done." We all nod. I look over at Emmett and Rosalie sitting with each other, looking uncomfortable.

"Well... since you two look like you need to get out, why don't you get some thing for Bella when she wakes?" I ask them and they graciously accept. I sigh heavily and grab Bella's hand. She looks so peaceful. I'm so glad the change is over, and we're waiting for her to wake. It hurt me to see her in pain like that. I just wanted to take all the pain away from her... I can't believe Jasper was okay through that. I look up at Jasper and he smiles at me. I think he's better now.

"You okay?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yes. I'm fine." Alice wraps her little arms around Jasper's waist and he chuckles. He wraps his arms around her and I look away from their little moment. I stare back at Bella's face searching for some sort of movement. She's so still... almost like she's... dead.

A couple of hours later, Bella starts to stir. Emmett and Rosalie come flying in with the blood in their cup. They both are smiling. Good, they're going to make things better for Bella.

"Guys, could you all not stand near her? So when she wakes she doesn't have everyone in her face?" They all chuckle and step back, leaving me to be the first one she sees. Her eyelids flutter a little before she opens them. It's not...

**BPOV**

I open my eyes to see Edward's face, and I smile. Then everyone gasps. I frown. What's wrong with me? Did something go wrong? Am I still human? What's going on!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE THIS!" Alice screeches and I cover my ears with my hands.

"God, your so loud!" I shout over the noise. Everyone chuckles and I look around. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe you should see for yourself, love." Edward smiles at me and hands me a mirror. I look in to it and gasp. My eyes... they're _topaz_, not red.

"Wh-wh-why?" Carlisle comes closer and takes a look at me. He scrunches up his forehead and tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't really know." I nod and then I feel this burning in the back of my throat. I groan.

"You thirsty?" Rosalie asks and hands me a cup. I look up at her and smile as I take it. I take a look down in the cup to see it's contents and almost barf... if I could.

"You expect me to drink that?" I point at the blood in side the cup. Everybody stares at me in shock... again.

"Bella, you have to drink that. It's the only thing we eat." Edward says calmly and he rubs my back. An electric shock goes through my spine which makes me shiver. I glance over at him and he smiles, acknowledging that he felt it too. I groan again and bring the cup up to my lips.

"It's okay Bella, it's only deer." Emmett snickers. I glare at him and tip the cup back and let the blood spill in to my mouth. _Sweet_. It tastes so good. I finish the last drop and lick my lips.

"That... was surprisingly good." Emmett lets out a booming laugh and Rosalie smacks him.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." I smile at Rosalie... she seems like she's getting a little nicer. I wonder what happened while I was out..

A smell... of rust and burnt rubber seeps in to my nose. I scrunch it up in disgust. What is that smell? The doorbell rings, and Edward freezes.

"Charlie?" This is my turn to freeze up! Charlie? What's he doing here? I can't go near him now! I'd attack him! Wait... why doesn't he smell appetizing like the Cullens' described they did.

"Something smells like rust and burnt rubber." I blurt out, and Alice's eyes light up.

"Oh. My. God. Bella, you don't like human blood, do you?" I scrunch up my forehead again.

"I never did like the smell of blood..."

"Maybe that's why your eyes are topaz, like us!" Alice squeals and hugs me. "You've become an automatic vegetarian!"

"That sounds reasonable." Carlisle says. Esme smiles.

"Well, I think I better answer the door before Charlie gets impatient. Bella, I suggest you get your self presentable?" I look down at my sweat stained clothes and smile.

"I guess..." Edward gets up with me and we go in to our room. "Edward, do you think it's true? I'm immune to human blood?"

"It can be. Like you said, you never did like blood. Maybe that's what you brought over."

"Like my power?"

"Maybe." I pout. Edward chuckles. "What?"

"That's a stupid power..." He chuckles again and wraps his arms around me.

"Love, I'm sure you have more than that." I smile and kiss him. I sure hope so, because I wanted something cool like Edward and Alice.

**EPOV**

"Love, you should get yourself ready, Charlie is impatient now." Bella chuckles and grabs some clothes. She runs in to the shower and nearly slips before she catches her self.

"Woo, not used to the super speed I guess." She laughs a melodic laugh, and shuts the door behind her. I smile to myself. She's still the same old Bella, and I'm glad for that.

I've gotten myself a fallen angel for eternity.

* * *

A/N: I need help. What else should be Miss Bella Cullen's powers? I have a few ideas.. but I'm not really sure if I should do it. So suggestions would be great. And as always... review!!

Thanks to my reviewers: xLoopiloox, TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie, xxTunstall Chickxx, Twilight Angel-12, edwardculbellaswan, Aryella, EdwardIsCoolButJacobIsHawt, SillyLily619, and Edward4eva!!


	11. Freeze!

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for taking a while. I'm bad I know, the weekends usually mean a lot of updates from me but I had tons of stuff to do. So I'm sorry!! Maybe if I get bored in Prob and Stats, like I normally do I'll update faster this week. I hope you like this chapter. It took several revisions to meet your expectations. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Freeze!**_

**BPOV**

I got out of the bathroom wearing a robe and found that Alice had already laid out clothes for me on my bed. Should have known. I smile to my self and quickly put on the clothes. Wow, I can get used to the vampire speed. I hear Charlie talking to my family downstairs and I quickly run down it and stop before I enter the living room. Charlie looks up at me and gasps.

"Hey.. Bells. How are you?"

"I'm good, dad. What brings you here?" He looks down at his hands and then stares back in to my eyes.

"Well... I just wanted to stop by. Someone said you were going to go on your honeymoon soon? Like you're leaving today?" I curse my self under my breath and I see the others chuckle to themselves. We made up this lie that I was going to leave for vacation on the day I was getting changed so they can make up a story about how Edward and I died on a freak boating accident or something. It was the perfect plan... but now, it doesn't sound so perfect. Especially since I'm immune to human blood. Maybe we don't need to...

"Yes, Charlie, we were going to go today. But there seems to be a change of plans... or well, Jasper and Emmett forgot to book our flights ahead of time so we're going to have to wait." Edward steps in and saves me. I smile at him and slowly walk over to his side. Well, slowly for me. He wraps an arm around my waist and Charlie smiles at the both of us.

"Well, then I came here in vain." _I feel stupid._

"No, dad, don't feel stupid. I really love that you stopped by." I move away from Edward and hug my father. "I'm glad you did." It gives me a chance for a proper goodbye.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you see... we're going to be moving soon. You know, to Dartmouth?" Edward touches me again and I look up and smile. _I can't believe she's going to Dartmouth!_ Wait did I just hear that?

"What was that?" My dad stares at me. _What is she talking about... I didn't say anything._ Yes... yes he did... in his MIND?! What? I gasp and look up at Edward and he looks confused as well. _Love, can you hear me?_ I nod, secretly. _Yes, I can._ I think and he looks taken aback.

_I can hear you._ Oh really? What am I thinking? He looks at me intently and shakes his head. _I think I can only hear you when you're thinking in my mind._ I smirk. Good. In the meantime Charlie is still staring at me like I'm a psycho freak. Edward walks away to talk to Carlisle. They're whispering softly, but I can still hear them. Carlisle's thoughts floods through my mind and soon so doesn't everyone else's. I start to become overwhelmed. I can't take these voices in my head! Ugh, how does Edward deal with it? I clutch my head and close my eyes really tight.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie asks. _She looks so different now. I wonder what happened._

_What's going on with Bella? How come I couldn't see this?_ Alice's voice rings out. I shake my head and speaks the only thing on my mind.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" And they do. No voices in my head... but there's another thing that's happening. Everyone is frozen. I mean seriously frozen in time. Charlie's expression is frozen in to place. Carlisle and Edward look to be in mid sentence. I look around in awe. Did I just freeze time? I think I did. This, is so cool. I gather up my wits and open my mouth to speak. "Okay."

Time unfreezes and the voices come rushing through my head. "Bells?" Charlie looks at me concerned. I look at my father and sigh.

"I'm fine, dad, really. I'm glad you stopped by. We're leaving soon... so I don't know if I'll be able to see you before I go." I quickly respond with a white lie. Charlie smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"Well, I'd better get going. Call me before you leave, hun. Keep me updated on your life." He stands up to leave.

"I will, dad." He nods and walks out of the house. When he pulls out of the driveway everyone turns and looks at me in complete amazement.

"You can read minds? And think in other people's mind?" Carlisle asks me. I shake my head.

"Yes, you can love you just did with me."

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing I can do."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asks coming closer.

"I can freeze time. Or at least I think I can. Maybe I can just freeze people..." Edward slinks an arm around my waist. "Try to freeze just one person to see if it's true, love."

"Who should I freeze?" I ask looking at my future victim. Emmett jumps up and down raising his hand.

"Oooh, me! Please pick me!" I smile and nod.

"EMMETT FREEZE!" I shout and he stops in midair. Everyone gasps and walks closer to the frozen Emmett. I smile to myself. So I can freeze people. That's cool... So why can I read minds too? I was never perceptive to people's thoughts as Edward was...

"I think you should unfreeze my husband now." Rosalie says cooly, and I chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry. Okay, Emmett." Emmett lands on the ground with his hand still raised.

"Pick me!" He smiles and I start laughing. His face scrunches up in confusion. "What?"

"I already did." He frowns and looks at everyone around him.

"But I didn't feel anything."

"I don't think you do. You guys didn't know you were frozen earlier." They look at me in awe. Wow, this is pretty cool. _Love, can you please not freeze us with out telling us next time?_ Edward thinks and I look up in to his eyes. _Of course, Edward._ "Um, I do have a question though. How do you explain me being able to read and think in to people's minds?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it's because you were always perceptive to everything going on around you that the thoughts and you being able to freeze something is what you brought over. You were always one to crack under pressure." Carlisle chuckles. "I think you always wish you could stop time to think."

"Yeah, that does sound about right." I lean in to Edward and smile. All of the sudden, a smell of wet dog and rust and burnt rubber seeps through my nose. "What is that smell?"

"Damn mongrels, never learn to stay off our property!" Emmett exclaims and he walks towards the front door. Jasper follows shortly after... maybe trying to calm down the situation or something. Edward gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before following his brothers.

Jacob Black. I haven't even been a vampire for at least 24 hours and trouble comes. Just fantastic.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Bella's telepathic and she can freeze time... well people. You know like on Charmed? Piper's powers... Yeah. Haha look it up if you don't know. Please review!! Thanks so much.

Thanks to my reviewers: SillyLily619, xxTunstall Chickxx, Angie-Ange, Edward4eva, edwardculbellaswan, Twilight - Lover - 816, Shinobi Shinigami, Aryella, TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie, booklover134, Twihard Kitty, and edwardntwighlightluvER!!


	12. Moving On Up!

A/N: And I know this is really short. But it's a quick update. I figured since you guys were so nice in to giving me quick reviews I should post something up. Thanks you guys!! 2083 hits and 72 reviews... You guys rock.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Moving On Up**_

**EPOV**

"What are you doing here?!" I yell feeling a growl erupt from my chest. Bella places a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"I can visit my best friend can't I?" Jacob smiles smugly. I just want to wipe that smile off his effing-

_Edward! Don't even think about that!_ I cringe. Darn, I forgot she can read minds now.

_Sorry, love._ She smiles at me and Jacob growls.

"So it's been done, then." Bella freezes. She turns to look at me and I wince. This isn't going well. The Quilettes weren't supposed to know about her getting changed!

"What are you talking about?" Bella asks trying to sound as human as possible. It didn't work well. Jacob starts to shake. "Jake, stop please. You're hurting my brain!" Bella rubs her temples. Wait, shouldn't I have heard what he's thinking?

_Love, what are you doing to me?_ Bella stares at me confused and then her eyes go wide.

"Jacob freeze." Jacob is frozen and the rest of us are not. She turns and looks at me. "You can't hear him?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know are you blocking his thoughts from me?" She thinks about if for a few seconds.

"Actually I think I was. I think I was trying to see what he was thinking before you could so you wouldn't kill him. Sorry, I won't do it anymore."

"Does that mean you can block people's powers too?" Emmett asks from beside us.

"I guess so. We'll probably have to talk to Carlisle about that later." Bella shrugs.

I nod in agreement. "You better bring him back."

Bella nods and unfreezes him.

Jacob stares at us confused and then he starts to smirk. "So I'm right then? You are a blood-sucking leech now?" Jacob points a finger at my Bella. My fists clench together.

"Step away from her!" I take a step forward but Bella holds me back.

"I can hold my own now, Edward." I nod and she steps forward. "So what if I am? Jacob you have to deal with the facts that I can't live without Edward. You're my best friend, and will always be my friend. Even if you hate me."

"Do you know what this means?" Jacob asks Bella quietly. _I can't believe you choose him over me. Now you're going to have to die... _Bella nods.

"Yeah, this means the war is starting." Jacob nods and he looks almost sad.

"I'll give you a day before I tell Sam." Jacob points to his motorcycle in front of our yard. How did we not hear that? Bella looks like she's about to cry. Jacob turns around and runs off towards his bike. He hops on and speeds off in to the forest leaving us in the dust. I grab Bella and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Bella, love, it's okay. We were going to have to move anyway to keep up with the façade of us going to college." She nods. "And besides we're fast packers."

Alice runs down the stairs holding boxes in her arms. "I saw us leaving today, so I grabbed boxes at a store."

We all nod and grab boxes from her and Bella and I run up to our room. "Just pack everything that we would want to bring with us. Like my CD's and your clothes."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm making you all leave here... it's my fault." I shake my head and pull her closer to me.

"That's not true love. We were bound to move anyway." She tries to smile and I kiss her on the forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." She leans up on her toes and kisses me on my lips.

I grab a box and Bella frowns. "Now let's get some packing done."

"I hated packing when I was younger." Bella scrunched up her nose. I chuckle.

"Don't worry, love, with the vampire speed you'll get things done quicker."

"If you say so." I chuckle some more and we start packing up our room.

I have to give that dog some credit... giving us at least a day's head start before they start looking for us. It's a good thing Esme's already found a house in New Hampshire for us to live in. It's a fresh start. A whole new beginning to our new life together for eternity.

I hear Alice scream in enlightenment. "ONE MORE WEEK AND I CAN GO SHOPPING!!"

* * *

A/N: Please review!! I'm thinking there will be about three more chapters to go... since Alice's "consequence" is almost over. Unless you want me to continue like until she starts college... but that'll take like a lot of planning... so... yeah, I like reviews.

Thanks to my reviewers: TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie, EdwardIsCoolButJacobIsHawt, Shadowgirl61, SillyLily619, xxTunstall Chickxx, Twilight - Lover - 816, RedRibbon626, ChicaDeTwilight, Edwella4eva, and Dr34ming!!


	13. I love NY

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!! I just didn't know where to go. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**I love NY**_

**EPOV**

We're almost to New Hampshire. We've managed to make good timing. It's only been one day since we've left Forks. Bella and I are trailing behind Carlisle and Esme, and the rest of the family are behind us. I feel my phone start vibrate and I answer it quickly, without looking at who's calling.

"We're going to stop up ahead." Alice's voice comes through the receiver.

"And why is that, may I ask?" She sighs in to the phone.

"Because we'll be in New York in a couple of hours and I want... Bella to see the stores there." I look over at Bella who is listening to the phone conversation and she frowns.

"That's just a silly little excuse for you to go shopping, and I'm not buying it. Sorry, Alice you'll just have to wait six more days." I hear her frown in to the phone and the line goes dead. "She's mad now."

Bella chuckles and she takes a hold of my hand. "Well, she's just being impatient. I don't think six days has ever felt so long, before." We both laugh until I see a yellow Porsche come in to view of my mirror. I look and Alice is passing me on the road. Jasper rolls down his window and I do the same.

"Please, Edward, can we just stop at NYC for a few hours? It'll make her less irritated. I don't think I can make her feel happy anymore." Jasper pleads with me and I just laugh. Bella leans over me and smiles at Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but I don't want to see the New York City stores right now. I think it's best we move on towards New Hampshire. Maybe in six days I'll think about going." Bella starts laughing hard as Alice steps on the gas and passes us.

"Now, she's mad." Bella chuckles besides me. "I can't believe she really wanted to go to New York that badly."

"Well, it is a great shopping area." I add. We've been there multiple times during fashion week.

"Oh no, don't tell me you like shopping there, too." I smirk.

"What if I do?"

"Then I'd run far away." I frown. "I'm only joking Edward. I'd probably shop with you then. But seriously, do you like shopping?"

"Of course not, Bella. Alice has ruined the thought of shopping for me." Which is true. All she used to do before was think about the sales of these different stores and it would drive me absolutely insane. Finally it took one very angry outburst from me for her to stop and she eventually learned to block those thoughts from me.

"Good." She says and kisses my cheek. I smile and look in to the eyes of my fallen angel. "Eyes on the road, Edward."

I chuckle and look back towards the road in front of me. "You know, Bella, I'm quite capable with driving with my eyes closed." I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"You are, now?"

"Yes. Would you like to see?" She shakes her head.

"I'd rather not get people killed today."

"It'll be perfectly safe. Besides, you can always tell me to open my eyes. But you have to count to a hundred... in my head before you tell me to stop." She stares at me and smiles.

"Okay, fine." I close my eyes, letting my sense kick in and start driving. I hear Bella counting in my head and it relaxes me. I love the sound of her thoughts. The one thing I've coveted ever since I met her, and it doesn't disappoint. Unfortunately, I can't read her thoughts all the time... only when she's thinking in my head. It's a small down fall, but I've lived with out hearing her thoughts before. _Ninety-nine... One hundred._

"Open your eyes." She says and I frown, but obey.

"Was I going to hit anything?" She shakes her head.

"No, but I missed seeing your eyes." She smiles and I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it.

"I love you, Bella."

"And I love you, too." We both fall in to comfortable silence as we find ourselves close to Albany.

"Almost there, love."

"Great, I can't wait to see our new home. The way Esme described it, it sounds beautiful." Bella smiles. I love the way she smiles. It sparkles, even when the sun's not hitting her.

All of the sudden I hear a siren go off and I look in to my rearview mirror. It's a stupid cop. "Crap."

"Edward, just pull over." Bella tells me and I do, and just my luck he's pulling me over. "Switch spots with me. Maybe I can 'dazzle' him in to not giving me a ticket."

I stare at Bella in her newfound confidence. "What are you doing? Switch, quick!" I instantly obey and she fastens the seatbelt as soon as the officer knocks on the window. Our windows are tinted so he can't see us. I hand her a pair of sunglasses but she refuses.

"He needs the full effect." I nod, and watch her work her magic. The window rolls down to reveal a very young officer.

"Ma'am are you aware of how fast you were driving?" Bella bites her bottom lip and looks over at me.

"I'm sorry, officer, I'm afraid I wasn't. Would you like to inform me?" She smiles and I hear the officer's heart skip a beat. His thoughts are jumbled, and I know Bella's plan is working.

"Um, I think around hundred miles per hour."

"Really? Are you sure? I could have sworn I was only going ten over." She stares deep in to his eyes and he nervously laughs.

"Um... well, maybe you were only going eighty-miles an hour. I could have read it wrong."

"This is my first offense officer, so I do believe I'm just going to get let off with a warning?"

"Uh, yeah, just a warning."

"Great. Thank you so much, hope you have a wonderful day." The officer tips his hat and he walks back in to his car. Bella starts the car up again and starts pulling away. "How much do you want to bet he'll remember that he forgot to ask for my license and registration with in the next hour?"

I laugh. "Well, Bella, I do believe you are now the most dangerous creature I know." She smiles at me and continues on driving. Which reminds me... "Um, love?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"When can I drive my car again?" She chuckles.

"Soon. I just want to get us out of the area. Besides, we need to fill up on gas soon." I look at the gauge and it's almost empty.

"Oh man, we're almost there too."

"I know. But we can't beat technology." I chuckle as I see my family all turn off in to the next exit. Bella follows and we all pile in to the nearest gas station. Emmett hops out of his car and runs over to us.

"Saw you guys get pulled over back there. How'd you fare?"

"Managed to get off with an unofficial warning." Bella says with a smirk. Emmett scrunches up his forehead.

"He forgot to ask for Bella's ID." I clarify and he lets out a booming laugh.

"Wow, Bella's found out how to use her charm. You better watch out Alice, she's going to surpass you." Alice sticks her tongue out at Emmett and leans against Jasper.

"I guess she's still sour about not going to New York City?" I ask Emmett and he nods.

"She was talking on the phone to Rose for a long time." Rosalie comes up beside Emmett, finished with pumping the gas.

"Yeah, she was complaining about the fact that Bella was being mean and not wanting to go shopping. Seriously Bella, you're going to have to cave in and go with her one of these days. She's not going to take no for an answer after awhile." Bella grimaces and nods.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe when her 'consequence' is over..." Alice screeches and runs over and gives Bella a huge hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Alice exclaims and Bella groans.

"Stupid sensitive hearing vampire." Bella mutters under her breath and we all laugh.

* * *

A/N: 2433 hits!! Thank you guys so much! On that note... please review? I'd love that very much.

Thanks to my reviewers: SillyLily619, xxTunstall Chickxx, TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie, Shinobi Shinigami, Edwella4eva, StrawberriesandFreesia, Edward4eva, and Twihard Kitty!!


	14. I'm Free!

A/N: I'm so bad! You guys reveiwed so much and it took me longer than expected to update. I'm sorry that this chapter's really short as well. I wanted the shopping thing to be a chapter in itself. I'll try to update as quick as I can!!

Disclaimer: I don't own. tear

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**I'm Free!**_

**EPOV**

Alice's ban from shopping is going to be lifted in...

"THREE... TWO... ONE!! YESSSSSS!! SHOPPING TIME!" Alice's voice rings through our new home in Hanover, New Hampshire. Even though Bella and I are two floors above the living room, where Alice was stationed, we can still hear her.

"Oh no! Edward, help me!" Bella runs in to my arms and wraps her arms around my waist tightly. Alice comes crashing into our room with an enormous smile on her face. _Save me._ Bella thinks in to my head and I chuckle.

"Oooh Bella!! Guess where we're going today!" Alice jumps up and down on our bed like a little child.

"Alice get off of our bed, before you break it!" Bella yells and Alice quickly jumps off. "Do we have to go today? I mean, don't you want a day to let it all sink in? Do you even remember why you were banned from shopping?"

"Yes, I remember. And yes, we need to go today. We're going to hit the little shops here in town. I heard there is a Gap Outlet by the campus. And we also need to shop for school... since it's in a couple of weeks." Alice grins knowing that Bella can't back out now. We haven't gotten books for our classes yet. Bella looks at me pouting her lips.

"Can he come along too?" She asks staring in to my eyes. Alice purses her lips together.

"No. Rosie is coming. It's a girls day out. Sorry, Eddie."

"Don't call me that. Sorry, love, I can't change her mind." I say and kiss Bella on the forehead. "If you need me, I'll only be one phone call away."

Bella pouts but reluctantly gets up from my arms. Alice links arms with her and starts chatting with her animatedly. Bella looks over her shoulder and gives me a Don't-Make-Me-Go-Through-This look. I smile and mouth 'Sorry, love'. She sticks her tongue out at me and smiles before Alice drags her out of the room. It's harder for Alice to do that now, now that Bella's a vampire.

**BPOV**

"Let's go over rules first okay?" Alice looks at me sternly. I nod and she continues, "No powers. You can't freeze me or anyone in the store to get out of shopping!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." She smirks. "I saw you doing that earlier, so I'm making myself clear. Absolutely no freezing. No blocking powers, no mind speaking, no nothing. Just you, Bella Cullen... before you were all powerful." She laughs at her last comment and I just roll my eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. But seriously? Not mind speaking? What if I want to talk to you or Rosalie about something in private?"

"Aw, fine, you can do that. NO FREEZING."

"I got it! No freezing. Geesh." She chuckles and links her arm with me again.

"Good now that we got that out of the way. I can tell you about where we're going to go. I think we should hit the Gap first."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to."

"Fine, then where else?" She smiles.

"We can go in to the little bookstore they have there to get the books. Oh, and they even have t-shirts and other clothing that says 'Dartmouth' on it."

"Alice, how do you even know that?" She shrugs her shoulders and then taps her forehead. I roll my eyes. I should have known. "Okay, so when are we going?"

"In three seconds." I scrunch up my forehead as Rosalie walks in to the room, looking extremely bothered.

"This better be good, Alice." Alice screeches and clasps our hands.

"Oh, it's going to be great." Rosalie and I both make a face. "Now, let's go shopping!"

We both groan as the little pixie drags us out of the house and in to her yellow Porsche.

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry about it being so short. Please review. I'll try to update sometime today or tomorrow. Prom's coming up, so I don't think I'd be able to do it this weekend. Feed back is most welcomed.

Thanks to my reviewers: Edwella4eva, SillyLily619, vivredanssabulle, Aryella, xxTunstall Chickxx, Twihard Kitty, Shinobi Shinigami, I hate Ballet, Edward4eva, and ChicaDeTwilight!!


	15. Shop Til You Drop

A/N: I apologize for such a short chapter. I had typed this up last night and meant to post it but I forgot. So here's an extra long chapter for you lovelies.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Shop Til You Drop**_

**BPOV**

"So, Bella I want you to try on this, this, and this." Alice hands me a dark blue t-shirt polo thing, a spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of jeans. She shoves me in to the dressing room and stands in front of it tapping her foot. I quickly dress in vampire speed and walk out of there with the outfit on. Rosalie walks up with a couple of shirts for Emmett and smiles at me.

"Great outfit Bella, I think you should get it." I groan and look at myself in the mirror. I _do_ look good in it. And Edward does like the color of blue on me. I feel my lips turn up in to a smile.

"It really does look good, doesn't it?"

"Bella, everything looks good on a-"

"Person with your figure." Alice cuts Rosalie off when a girl walks in to the area. Rosalie frowns. _Humans always ruin the fun._ She thinks to herself. I glare at her.

_So did I ruin the fun when I was with you guys shopping?_ Rosalie stares back at me with her eyes wide open. "N-no, sorry Bella. I forgot you can hear my thoughts." Rosalie says quietly so the humans won't be able to hear. I shrug my shoulders.

"Water under the bridge." I say and turn around to change in to my clothes. Alice glares at Rosalie for a few seconds as I come out and I smile to the both of them. "Seriously, water under the bridge. Let's get over it. We're somewhere new, we're starting over. Okay?"

Rosalie breathes a sigh of relief and gives me a quick hug. Something I've hardly experienced before. "You really are a sweet girl Bella. I know why my brother was so fond of you."

"Thanks, Rose, and so are you. Just in your own way." I wink at her and she chuckles. "Is it okay if I look around here myself? Or do you guys have to throw everything at me?" Alice winces.

"Bella... your taste in style..."

"I meant for Edward." I smile at Alice and she shrugs her shoulders.

"If you must. Come on Rosalie let's go look at stuff for ourselves." She emphasizes the last word and I just shake my head. It's not fair that I have to be dragged out of my house away from my husband to go shopping for myself. It's not right. Edward deserves to at least get something... I look around the guys section trying to find the perfect thing for Edward to where. It seems like he has everything.

I spy a sweatshirt that look like it would go well with Edward. He was talking earlier about how he likes hoodies. I look at the color selections. The one that I think he'd like is the grey one. It's a zip-up, not a pull over so he can go running in it if he'd like. I look at the tag more to find it's a vintage style hoodie. I smile to myself. He'll like it. I grab it and turn around to find Alice and Rosalie right behind me, with their hands on their hips.

"You're not going to get that, are you?"Alice asks me. I nod.

"Yes, it's something that he'll like, not what you'll like." I say and tuck the hoodie closer in my arm. She shakes her head and smiles.

"Fine, whatever you say. Let's get out of here? We still need to get books!" I laugh as we walk over to the counter to pay for our purchases. I whip out the card Edward had given me after we got married. I still feel a little guilty using it. But hey, my clothes were all on sale. At least I know Alice is thinking about my money issue.

We all pay for our purchases. Alice got an outfit for herself and then an outfit for Jasper. Rosalie got an outfit for herself and a couple of shirts for Emmett. We walk out of the store with the bags in our hands. A couple of guys were eyeing us from the campus courtyard. They were thinking some nasty stuff, before they whistle at us. We laugh.

"It's the good thing the boys aren't here with us." Rosalie says as we walk in to the bookstore, that is like five stores down from Gap.

"Yeah, the poor college boys wouldn't have even seen it coming." Alice says and winks.

"I'm pretty sure Edward would have taken off before they whistled." I say still shaking out the image in my head.

"Aw, poor Bella, she has to share Edward's pain." Alice says pouting. I snort.

"What's that's suppose to mean?"

"That you have to share his pain in knowing what everyone's thinking."

"I don't know what _everyone_ is thinking, only when they think about us is when I really notice." I confess. "So, I'm not entirely like Edward. I tend to tune out the static."

Rosalie smiles. "Well, that's good. I wish I had that power of yours though."

"What? The freeze thing?"

"Yeah, sometime I wish I could use it on some people."

"Like who?" Alice chirps up.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe a very annoying vampire who likes to go on shopping sprees every chance she gets?" I burst out laughing as Alice's face falls. "I'm only kidding Alice." Rosalie adds and she walks by her to look for her books. Alice looks at me with a pouting lip.

"I can't believe she said that." I stop my laughter and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Alice, I still love you." She smiles and we walk together to find our books.

"So, what classes are you taking, Bella?" Alice asks as I look for my books.

"I have take Writing 5, and then I'm taking a First-Year seminar. I don't know the whole major thing is confusing. All I know is that I'm taking Writing 5, Writer's At Work, and Writer's on Writing."

"Three classes?"

"What? They're hard and long." Alice shrugs her shoulders.

"You're going to get bored easily." I shrug my shoulders and found the texts for my classes. "So your majoring in English then?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Human Behavior and other wonderful Psychology classes.." She smiles and holds up her text books. "I like to learn about the way you guys think."

"Your majoring in Psychology?"

"Yup."

"Weird. I would think you'd choose fashion or art."

"Nah, besides they don't have a Fashion Major." I laugh as Rosalie comes up.

"Rose, what are you majoring in?"

"Engineering Studies." I chuckle.

"Should have known." We all go up to the counter to check out. A boy who looks to be old enough to go to Dartmouth smiles at us. _Which one should I ask out, first?_ I growl.

"Do you think Edward would want me to get his book for him?" Rosalie and Alice get the hint and smirk.

"I don't know hun, Edward might want to get his own books. He'll probably go with the rest of the guys."

"Yeah, Jasper wanted to get his own texts." Alice smiles as the guy's face falls. _They're taken, then._ I laugh as Rosalie flips her hair. It's almost as he can read his mind.

"I know! Emmett was adamant about getting his own books as well." Rosalie hands over her card with the hand that holds her wedding ring. The guy gulps.

"Are you guys all going to school here?" He asks, his voice shaking a little. We all smile.

"Yes, are you?" I ask. He smiles a little, taking in my charm.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'll be seeing you guys around? What dorms are you staying at?"

"Oh, we're living at home." Rosalie puts in. His face falters again as he hands us our bags.

"Nice meeting you." Alice says, and we walk out of the store laughing once again. This day isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. "Hey, Bella are you hungry?" I look at her in confusion and Alice bursts out laughing.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't eat anymore!! This is so cool. We don't have to stop to feed you anymore!" I laugh it off and we continue down towards Alice's car.

"Thanks. Glad to know me getting changed wasn't a memorable experience." Alice winces and I smile to show her I'm kidding. "Can we go home though? I'm pooped."

"Okay, okay. Fine. But tomorrow we're traveling to NYC." I stop dead in my tracks.

"Alice..." Her eyes glaze over as she gets a vision. She gasps.

"Bella don't-"

"Alice freeze!" Alice stops in mid-sentence. Rosalie stares at me in shock.

"What did you do that for?"

"I just needed to think. Alice will get over it. I can't believe she's going to take me to New York City! I mean seriously, this girl has to slow down!"

"Bella, you aren't human anymore. You don't need to sleep. She's going to take you down to NYC and you just have to deal with it. I did for the longest time."

"But you like shopping. I don't. I'm pretty sure I'll ruin Alice's fun with my grouchiness."

"Bella, please, unfreeze Alice and we'll negotiate."

"You'll do that for me?"

"Yes, and for the sake of my sister being frozen at the moment." I look over at Alice.

"Okay, Alice." Alice comes back to life.

"- even think about it!"

"Sorry, Alice. I already did." Alice glares at me. "I know, I promised but I really needed to sort things out in silence... Well, not silence but with out you hearing." Alice relaxes and nods.

"So?"

"So, can we wait another week? Maybe a couple days before school starts? It'll be like a tradition?" I suggest. Rosalie shakes her head.

"How about we wait a few days Alice, you don't have to wait that long. But Bella and I aren't up to shopping right now." Alice frowns but nods.

"Fine, I'll wait a few days. Let's go home?" We all nod and hop in her car. I touch Alice's arm as she starts to drive.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" She drags out the 's'.

"I'm sorry about freezing you."

"It's okay. I didn't feel a thing. It's pretty cool once you think about it. I wish I was conscious about it though." I chuckle. Wow, her moods really change quickly.

"Good, I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"Oh, I could never be mad at you." She says and squeezes my hand. Rosalie leans up in between us.

"And I could never be mad at you either Bella. Just please, don't freeze me?"

"I can't make that promise but I'll try."

"I have a question." Alice looks at me and a nod for her to continue, "Why do you always say 'freeze' when you want someone to freeze. Isn't it just the movement in your hands that make me freeze?" I think about that for a few seconds. My hands do move in the direction of the person that I want to freeze...

"Hmm, I guess I'm going to have to try that out when we get home. Alice and Rosalie both smile.

"I know who would be a perfect victim." Rosalie says smugly. "My husband probably wants to be frozen again." I laugh at Rosalie plotting.

"Yeah, when we get home just think about freezing Emmett so when you see him and you move your hands like you do... may you'll freeze him with you saying it." I nod again as Alice turns up the radio to "Girls Just Want To Have Fun". We listen to that song and belt out all the way home.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!! Please review! It's Prom tomorrow, so I don't think I'll post up for a couple of days. But Please give me some feedback. I'd really appreciate it.

Oh! And on my profile are the links to what the clothes that Bella got for herself and Edward.

Thanks to all my reviewers: Twilight - Luver - 12, SillyLily619, Reshmi Solaris, Shinobi Shinigami, briiittx xhc, Shadowgirl61, and edwardculbellaswan!!


	16. How Could You!

A/N: Sorry for the small delay!! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm starting to write up the next one.. but I have to go to work now. I just wanted to make a quick update for you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**How Could You!**_

**EPOV**

I hear the girls pull up in to our drive way, laughing their heads off. Good, Bella must have had a fun time then.

"ALICE! I can't believe you!" I hear Bella scream outside. I quickly run out there to find Alice handing Bella a few more bags.

"What? You were taking a long time to pick out something for Edward! I saw a couple of these outfits and thought you'd look great in it." Bella scowls, but she brightens up when she sees me.

"Edward, make Alice take these back!"

"No can do, Bella, these were sale items. I can't take back sale items." Alice cuts in and Bella frowns. "Come on, you'll like them. Trust me."

"I can't bet against you Alice, but I swear to God, if you ever pull that on me again..."

"I know, I know." Alice waves Bella off and walks in to the house with a couple bags on each arm. Bella hands me a Gap bag and smiles.

"I got something for you." I smile back at her before I open the bag. I reach in and pull out a grey zip-up sweater. This is perfect for when I go to school.

"Thanks, love. I really like it." I give her a kiss on the lips and she smiles against mine.

"Good. Because I wasn't really sure what color you'd like. But this totally screamed you." I laugh and wrap my arms around my angel.

"So, did you have fun today?" I ask as we walk in to the house. I grab the bags from her hands and set them down by the stairs.

"Yeah. Actually, I did. Oh which reminds me. EMMETT!" Bella screams at the top of her lungs. Emmett comes running down with a goofy little grin on his face. Everyone else comes in to the living room to see what Bella is going to do. "Emmett. I want to try something, is that okay with you?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I just want to test my power. But I want to get your permission first..."

"Which power?"

"Emmett. Just say yes or no." Emmett thinks about it for a second and then smiles.

"Sure."

"Okay, just start thinking about the ABC's and then I want you to jump up and down." Emmett smiles and starts to jump up and down. Bella smiles and takes her fists and opens them so her fingers are pointing towards Emmett. He freezes in midair. Alice and Rosalie jump up and down in pure joy as the rest of us are staring at Bella in confusion.

"I knew it would work!" Alice says as she runs over to hug Bella. Rosalie is smirking.

"Great job, Bella. Now let's see you unfreeze him. Do the same thing." Bella nods and she repeats what she did and Emmett comes crashing down.

"Okay. Thanks." Bella says and Emmett scratches his head in confusion.

"Oh come on! How come I never know when I'm going to get frozen!" Emmett pouts as we all laugh. Rosalie walks over next to Emmett's side and strokes his arm.

"Aw, don't be a baby. This is actually really good. Bella just found out how to control her freezing power." Rosalie kisses Emmett's cheek and winks over at Bella.

"Wow, how did you girls think of this?" Carlisle asks as we all go to sit down on the couches.

"Well, I noticed Bella always did that thing with her hands when she was freezing someone so I figured she try it with out saying it out loud." Carlisle nods at Alice's explanation.

"Yeah, and she did the same thing to Alice when we were out." I look over at Bella, she lowers her eyes.

"Sorry, Alice. I just had to think."

"It's okay. I've already forgiven you." She smiles at Bella. "Bella, show Edward what you got."

"I already did." Bella says and smiles up at me. I smile back and Alice shakes her head.

"No, what _you_ got."

"Alice, I don't know what you're talking about!" Bella says in frustration.

"Go check your bag... the one _I_ gave you and put it on. Then Edward will go up and see." Bella scowls and walks off to get one of the shopping bags. She shrieks and runs in to the room.

"ALICE! What were you thinking?" Bella's face is set with anger. I wish I know what she's thinking right now. She's probably yelling at Alice in her head.

"Bella! Don't make it such a big deal. Go put it on. Trust me, you'll thank me for this later." I seep in to Alice's mind, but she blocks me. Damn.

"I don't know why you're so big on trying to do this for us. I mean, we're doing fine perfectly on our own. STOP MEDDLING!" Bella screams before charging up the stairs. I get up to follow her but Alice tells me to wait.

I wonder why Bella's so upset. What did Alice get her?

"Go up now, Edward." Alice says and I run up the stairs to our bedroom. I open the door and I stop breathing.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I know this was short and I left you off on a cliffy, but please review!!

Thanks to my reviewers: briiitx xhc, Edwella4eva, Bettin' On Alice, SillyLily619, edwardculbellaswan, Shinobi Shinigami, Edward4eva, Shadowgirl61, xxTunstall Chickxx, Reshmi Solaris, Twilight - Luver - 12, vivredanssabulle, and twilighterjocelyn15!!


	17. Happily Ever After

A/N: Ah you guys are amazing!! So much reviews in so little time! I love you guys so much! So here's the next chapter!! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Nor do I own the lines from _Enchanted_.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Happily Ever After**_

**BPOV**

I can't believe she did that! I can't believe Alice would go beyond the line like that. I mean, Edward and I don't need help in this part of our relationship. We're doing just fine thank you very much. I look down at the bag again. Lingerie. Even worse, it's blue laced lingerie. Edward's favorite color on me. Why? Why does she feel so inclined to do that? I mean does she _like_ seeing us having sex?

I quickly put them on, because I know Edward's waiting and he is extremely confused. I was listening to his thoughts earlier and he had know idea what I was talking about. Poor guy. It's a good thing though, because I was seriously swearing up a storm at Alice for doing that to me.

I'm so self-conscious to begin with. Believe me, it took me hours on our honeymoon to finally give in. I felt so... _naked_. No pun intended.

After I put on my blue corset thingy, and my laced underwear I hear Alice give Edward the okay. So I decide to sit on the bed and wait for him to come in. Yes, I said bed. Even though we don't sleep it's nice to have our bed, to you know.

The door opens and I swear, I can hear Edward's breath getting caught. His eyes go wide in shock. And then they turn dark with his instincts kicking in. I hear a small growl come from his chest and I just smile.

"Hey love, you look absolutely stunning." He says as he slowly makes his way towards me.

"Really? You think so?" He chuckles at my sarcasm and rips off his shirt. His body is so... beautiful doesn't even describe it. God, I feel like this is our honeymoon! "Come here." I whisper, and he does.

In a matter of seconds he's on top of me and his lips are all over me. I moan when he kisses me on my stomach, which probably makes him even more aroused. "Edward..." I whisper and he looks at me. "Don't stop."

He rips off his pants and starts to undo my corset. In matter of seconds our bodies are intertwined.

**LATER ON (sorry no lemon!)**

We lay on the bed breathless. Even though we don't really need to breathe. His arms are wrapped around me and he nuzzles his downs in the crook of my neck. I chuckle to myself as I send a little thank you to Alice in her head.

_See, I told you so._ I shake my head.

"What's wrong love?"

"Oh just Alice. I knew not to bet against her."

"She's always right. Except for when it comes to futures that involve the dogs." Edward says while kissing my neck. I just laugh and turn to face him.

"Promise me one thing."

"Yes, anything."

"If you ever bet against Alice again... make sure I'm with you in case I have to freeze her." He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Okay, love. I will." I lay my head on his chest and we just lay there in peace.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice is heard from by the stairs. I groan. I shouldn't have said that. "Bella! Can you pleaseee show me your power with out doing it to me?"

Edward laughs at Emmett's tone of voice. He sounds like a little five year old. Well, he kind of is one at heart. I get up and throw on some of my clothes. I look down at the shredded corset on the ground and grimace. "Alice is going to kill you for that."

"Well, that's her loss." Edward says as he pulls his clothes back on. I run in to the bathroom to brush out my hair and teeth before walking down the stairs with Edward in tow. Emmett is waiting for me in the living room with a smile on his face.

"Who do you want me to freeze?" Emmett looks around, it's only me, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice in the room. Count me out, so there's only four people he can choose. Hopefully not Edward.

"I want you to freeze..." Jasper starts to get up, "JASPER!" I look at Jasper and he looks defeated.

"Jasper I want you to be in full motion, so Emmett can see the effect." Jasper nods and starts to do jumping jacks. I go through the hand motions and Jasper freezes. Emmett starts to laugh and he has a huge smile on his face.

I look at Jasper more closely and his facial expressions are really funny. It's like he's really trying hard to concentrate. I unfreeze Jasper. "Okay, you can stop." Jasper shakes his body and frowns.

"I don't like how you don't know that you're frozen."

"Now you see how I feel!" Emmett exclaims. I roll my eyes as I sit on the couch next to Edward.

"You're the one who volunteered." I say and Emmett rolls his eyes at me. "Okay, Alice. What are we going to do?"

"Watch a movie." Alice says and pops in a movie. We all sit in our respective spots as _Enchanted_ comes on. The guys groan as us girls smile. I love this movie, it's so cute. As Giselle sings "I've been dreaming of a true loves kiss", I sing a long with her. Edward chuckles and bents down to kiss me.

"Oh it's you?" I say mimicking the lines of Giselle. Edward stares at me and smiles.

"Yes it's me. And you are?"

"Giselle."

"Oh Giselle! We shall be married in the morning!" Edward copies Prince Edward in the movie. I start to laugh. _Edward_ being _Prince Edward_. I didn't put two and two together before.

"What love?" Edward asks me as I try to calm down my laughter. Alice and Rosalie are glaring at me.

"I'm sorry. I just realized... in the movie the guy's name is Prince _Edward_. And Edward was just mimicking his lines." They all just stare at me for a few seconds and then the rest of my family burst out laughing. Edward laughs as well. I swear, if we could cry tears, there would be some running down the side of my cheeks because of how hard I am laughing. Alice is the first to stop laughing and shushes us down as Giselle enters New York City. I hold in my laugh as my favorite part comes.

"_No one has been very nice to me."_

"_Yeah, well welcome to New York."_

"_Thank you!"_

I start laughing again, but Alice quickly shushes me, again. I roll my eyes and let my head rest on Edward's chest as we watch the rest of the movie. My life feels like a fairytale. Just like Giselle's. I fell in love with my Prince Charming, and now we're living happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think?? Was it good? Feedback!!

Thanks to my reviewers: Edwella4eva, Twilight - Luver - 12, xxTunstall Chickxx, briiitx xhc, and Shadowgirl61!!


	18. It's Going To Be Okay

A/N: Yay! Here's the next chapter. It's a little short, but I just wanted to get something out. I'm thinking there's going to be a least a few more chapters, then I'm going to end it. Thanks for all of your guys' support!!

3940 Hits. 139 reviews. Thanks so much!!

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**It's Going To Be Okay**_

**A COUPLE WEEKS LATER**

**EPOV**

"Come on Bella, we're going to be late for our first day of classes!" I hear Bella groan as Alice shouts something incoherent.

"EDWARD SAVE ME!" I hear her scream and I run up the stairs in to my room to find Alice basically sitting on top of her doing Bella's make up. I have to admit, it does look a little funny to see this. A few seconds later Emmett and Jasper are by my side looking at this spectacle. Emmett lets out a booming laugh. "Emmett! If I could, I'd freeze you right now!"

I look down at Bella's arms and it's tied down on to the arms of the chair. I frown and run over to my sister and my wife.

"Alice, could you please untie my wife and let us go to school?" Alice applies the finishing touches to Bella's eyes, and complies with my demand. She unties Bella, and runs over to Jasper before Bella could do anything.

"Alice, you're lucky that I love you or I'd freeze you and never unfreeze you." Alice smirks.

"Thanks, Bella. I'd take that as a compliment." Alice and Jasper turn around to leave. So does Emmett before Bella freezes him. I chuckle and wrap my arms around Bella.

"Love, I don't think you should abuse your power like that."

"What? If I use it, I'll lose it?" She asks, smirking.

"No, but it's not nice to threaten." She laughs her musical laugh.

"Edward, it's the only way I get my way around here. Now, let's go to class." I smile at her and we make our way down to my Volvo. She puts a hand on my shoulder before I open the door and smiles at me.

"Can we take my car?" I look at her and then to her new Mercedes Guardian. The car I had gotten her a couple days ago. I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess. If you want to love. I just thought you didn't want to bring attention to your self." She grimaces, but she quickly puts a smile on her face.

"I know, but it's _my_ car. You never used to let me drive." She pouts and I kiss her lips.

"Okay, love. We'll take your car." She smiles and kisses me back.

"Thanks Edward, I love you so much." I chuckle as I open her door.

"I love you, too, Bella."

- - -

Bella and I have classes at the same time. It's easier that way incase Bella's tolerance to human blood breaks and I have to go save her. It's perfect because she can just send a message in to my head if she feels like she can't handle it. I'm pretty sure she can. If she can handle going shopping with Alice in town... she can handle going to college.

She stops the engine and looks in to my eyes. "College."

"Yes, love, we're at college."

"I know. It was something I never really thought I'd be able to do so soon." I kiss her forehead. "Edward, I'm a little scared. What if something does intrigue me?"

"Bella, dear, we hunted for three days. I think you'll be fine."

"Okay, Edward. If you say so." She puts on a smile and kisses me. I get out of the car and quickly come to her side and opens her door. She doesn't even make an attempt to get out of the car anymore. I guess she's used to me opening her door. I don't mind it at all.

"You ready?" She nods and takes my hand. We walk in to the campus. It's not that large. Compared to the other schools I've been too. It's a good size for Bella to start with.

"Where are you going to be?" She asks me for the umpteenth time.

"Love, I'm taking one of the Chemistry classes. It's in that building over there." I point to the Chemistry building and she nods.

"Okay. I'll be over there." She points to the English building. I nod and we both kiss before parting our separate ways. I hope Bella, will be okay. Not only it's her first time in college, it's her first time going to school as a vampire. She's going to have to act like a human instead of being a human.

Alice didn't say anything to me, so everything should go smoothly. I just hope Bella has faith in herself.

* * *

A/N: Anddd review. Haha. Next chapter is going to be Bella's experience in her first class. So, please review. And give me some feedback!!

Thanks to my reviewers: Shadowgirl61, EdwardIsCoolButJacobIsHawt, Shinobi Shinigami, briiitx xhc, SillyLily619, vivredanssabulle, Twilight - Luver - 12, Reshmi Solaris, Edwella4eva, xxTunstall Chickxx, and ChicaDeTwilight!!


	19. Make New Friends

A/N: Ah I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update. I had some um... distractions. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it just as much as me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie does. She's awesome. Oh and there might be references to Breaking Dawn for all those who wasn't insane enough like me to go out to a book store and read the first chapter in the back of the Eclipse Special Edition.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Make New Friends**_

**BPOV**

First day of classes for college. I can't believe I'm _here_. Dartmouth! I walk in to the room, and it's huge. It's a big lecture hall for a writing class. Am I even in the right room? No one's even here. I must be in the wrong room. I turn around to walk out, but I bump in to someone.

"Oompf." The person says and I look at the person smaller than me. She's almost like Angela Weber size.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't even see where I was going." I jump back to make sure she's okay.

"Oh, it's my fault, I just waltzed in with out looking. Is this the Writing 5 class?"

"I don't know, I'm supposed to be in there too. So I hope this is right." I chuckle and she smiles at me.

"My name's Alexis Porter."

"I'm Isabella- Cullen. You can call me Bella though."

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you." She smiles.

"And it's nice to meet you too. Do you want to be seat buddies?" I ask sounding childish. Alexis laughs.

"Yeah, totally! And I was so worried I wasn't going to make any friends here. I'm from out of state."

"Same here! Where'd you move from?"

"Deleware."

"Oh well, that's not too far."

"Yeah, but all my friends went to Maryland and Virginia." She bites her lip.

"Oh."

"Where'd you move from?" She asks me and I smile.

"Washington."

"D.C.?"

"No, state." She laughs out loud.

"Wow, and here I am complaining about being a few states away, when you're like on a different coast. Aren't you going to miss your family or something?"

I shake my head. "No, they moved up here with me. Our whole family got accepted here."

"Wow! Are you kidding me? How many of you are there?"

"Um... six in total." I smile and then something hits me. Oh no, are we supposed to act like brothers and sisters? Or am I married to Edward? We didn't go over this! Was I still supposed to be Isabella Swan? Oh crap, it was my first day and I already messed things up. I look down at my hand to find my wedding band is still on there. Edward was still wearing his as well. So, that means we're married still. Good.

"Six? Wow."

"Yeah, me and my _husband_, and his brothers and sisters." I say calmly. It's so weird saying husband.

"Husband?"

"Yeah. We got married over the summer."

"How old are you?" I bite my lip.

"Eighteen. We're both eighteen." She smiles.

"Awww, that's so sweet. My parents got married at a young age, and they're still together... they even act like they are still eighteen." I laugh, good, a marriage at a young age could work.

The teacher comes and so does every one else. Alexis and I take a seat in the middle row and we pull out our notebooks. "Welcome, class, to Writing 5. I'm your professor, Mrs. Jenkins. Please take any seat. I'm handing out your syllabuses now, and please note that I won't tell you guys what's supposed to be due, because you're all adults now, you can look up the dates on your own. Now, since this is the first day, I'm going to call your names out and you guys have to introduce yourselves by telling us why you chose this class. Is that okay?"

We all nod, and some reply with a 'yes'. "Good. Now, let's start with the bottom of the alphabet shall we?" There were a few names called before mine.

"Swan, Isabella?" I stand up and smile. God, if I was human I'd be blushing so much right now.

"Hi I'm Isabella, but you guys can call me Bella. Uh, I chose this class because I like writing and it's something I feel that I'm good at."

"Okay. You may sit down." I nod and sit down in to my seat.

"Swan, is that your maiden name?" Alexis asks me in a whisper.

"Yes." She smiles.

"Porter, Alexis?" Alexis stands up and she introduces her self. She blushes a couple times while she is trying to figure out what to say. When she sits down she puts a hand to her face.

"Ugh, that was horrible." I chuckle softly. "I can't even speak in front of the class! And I want to be a speech writer."

"Ah, but you're not going to be the one saying the speech are you?"

"Oh! You're so right! Bella, you're like a total life saver. I'm glad you're in my class." I laugh and say the same back to her. The rest of the class goes by within the next hour, with learning the proper grammar. I kind of half pay attention to it. I know all the grammar stuff, it's standard English in high school.

Mrs. Jenkins looks up at the clock and puts her chalk down.

"Okay, class, times up. Don't forget to check back on to your syllabus to see what's due tomorrow. Have a nice day." We all get our stuff together and rush out of the room. Alexis walks out with me towards the courtyard where my car is parked.

"Whoa, looks like someone brought a foreign car to school. Look how all the guys are staring at it." My eyes flash over to my car and I groan. I should have known.

"Uh, that's my car..." Alexis's eyes go wide. "It was a wedding present from my husband. He felt that I needed an upgrade from my 1965 Chevy truck."

Alexis laughs. "Well, that is quite an upgrade. I can't believe you go a Mercedes!" She shrieks as I get closer to my car. The guys head turns and stares at me and then at Alexis. Ah, I know what she's doing... that little -

"Is this your car?" One of the guys asks me. _Damn! Those girls are fiiine._ I try to smile.

"Yeah, it's mine."

"Is this that new Mercedes Guardian? The one that's not even supposed to be out yet?" **(Sorry, I had to do it. XP) **I groan again.

"Yeah... it is." The guys smile and then their smiles slowly wipe away. What did I do? All of the sudden I feel an arm slink around my waist and I smile. Edward.

"Hey, love, ready to head home?" I tilt my head up to see his face and he's glaring at the guys. I kiss his chin.

"Of course, hun. Ready when you are." He smiles at me and the guys start to back away from my car. "See you later Alexis. Maybe we have our other classes together."

"Yeah, that would be great. See ya Bella." Edward opens my door for me and I hop in, starting the engine. Edward hops in to the passenger side and we drive off home.

"You made a friend?" Edward asks me as I almost reach our house. I smile.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"So your first day was successful."

"If you mean not wanting to kill anyone because of their blood, then yes." Edward chuckles and kisses my cheek.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Please review! I love reviews, and it makes me happy.

Thanks to my reviewers: Edwella4eva, briiitx xhc, Shadowgirl61, sassydolphin007, Shinobi Shinigami, SillyLily619, The Floor Just Hates Me, Edward4eva, ChicaDeTwilight, edwardculbellaswan, and vivredanssabulle!!

150 reviews. 4207 hits. You guys are amazing.


	20. Like Totally!

A/N: So sorry it took me awhile to get this out! It's been happening a lot lately hasn't it? Well, I hate making excuses but this week is my last week of school, so finals are tomorrow and Thursday. After that I'm sure I'll have more time to update quickly.

165 Reviews. 5055 Hits. Thanks guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own... although I do own Alexis... but that's it. XD

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Like Totally!**_

**EPOV**

I'm so glad Bella had a great time at her class today. I was so scared that she wouldn't be able to take it. I know I couldn't take it when I first started school after I changed. All those voices in my head...

"Hey, love?" Bella looks up at me from her book.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear anyone's thoughts today in class?"

"Nah, I blocked them out." She scrunches up her forehead. "Except when we were going to my car, I heard those guys think..." She shudders. "They're like dogs, just like every other man out there."

"Thanks, love." She freezes up and bursts out in to laughter.

"Edward, I'd never call you a dog. You're my angel and one true love for eternity." She comes up and straddles me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." Her lips came crashing down on to mine and we kiss passionately until Alice decides to crash our room.

"OH MY GOD!" She runs out and Bella jumps off of me and back on to the floor where she was studying. Alice comes back in with her hands over her eyes. "Is it safe?"

"Yes Alice, it's safe."

"You guys should put like a do not disturb thing on your door knob or something."

"Maybe you should try knocking." Bella says sarcastically. Alice rolls her eyes.

"Bella, come on."

"What?"

"We're going to New York remember?"

"NOT TODAY!" Bella's face would turn red, from anger, if she was human.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. Alice, I have a ton of homework due tomorrow. So if you don't mind..."

"Bella, you have all night! You can't sleep!" Alice whines.

"What if I wanted to spend the rest of my night with my husband? Hm? What about that?"

Alice pouts. "But you promised..."

"I didn't promise you anything." Bella crosses her arms. Alice hangs her head and sits down by the door way. Bella's face softens. "Aw, Alice..."

"I understand. You never liked shopping anyway.. It's just that, I thought you wanted to see New York City. Because you've never been to there and all..." She sniffs. Bella crawls over to Alice and wraps her arm around her.

"I'm sorry, but can't you wait until the weekend? When I have no classes the next day?"

"Bella, it was the first day of class. How much homework could you possibly have?" Bella crawls back over to where her stack of books and papers were and she pulls out a syllabus. She shows the first page to Alice, which made Alice laugh.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe you picked the hardest class ever." Bella rolls her eyes.

"Thanks, Alice."

"I can help!" Alice exclaims and grabs a book and a pencil. I cough and she looks up at me.

"Or... you can just do this all by yourself. Whatever floats your boat. I'll be downstairs with Jazz. Call me if you need help..."

"I think she's going to be fine, Alice." I say and Alice sticks her tongue out at me.

"You are such a party-pooper, Edward Cullen." I smirk.

"But he's _my_ party-pooper." Bella smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. Alice shakes her head and walks out of the room. She stops at the door way and turns around.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Alice, that we'll go to NYC this weekend." Alice smiles and skips out of our room, closing the door in the process. Bella looks in to my eyes and grins. "Now, where were we?"

**BPOV**

The first week of college is great. Turns out Alexis is in all of my classes. We're going through the same classes for the majors that we want. I haven't really had the urge to drain anyone's blood. Thank God. Edward and I hunted last night so I didn't have to worry about it over the weekend while Alice is dragging me down to New York City.

"Bella! Come on, it's only going to be for a night!" Alice yells from down the stairs.

"Yeah, by the way you're making me pack it sounds like it's for a week!" I yell back trying to stuff the last articles of the clothes that Alice is making me bring in to my suitcase.

"Oh, stop whining and let's get a move on! We're already behind schedule." She sounds like she's walking up the stairs.

"Alice with you driving, we're never freaking behind schedule!"

"Whoa marry a sailor?" Alice pops her head in to my room and winks at me. I roll my eyes and zip up the suitcase. I'm so glad I have super strength now, or I wouldn't be able to carry my suitcase... at all. Alice chuckles as I give her a glare and walk down the stairs. I feel my balance shift and I know, from past experiences, I'm going to fall. I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact, but instead I land in someone's arms. I open my eyes to see Edward holding me close with his crooked grin on.

"What yourself, love." He kisses me on the nose and straightens me out. I'm still clutching my suitcase.

"Thanks, Edward. I thought I was going to crash." He laughs and helps me down the rest of the stairs. Alice chuckles behind me and I whip my head around. "You knew it didn't you?"

She winks at me and walks down the rest of the stairs so fast I couldn't freeze her. Blast. We make it down to the front of the house, Rosalie is waiting for us as well. 'It wouldn't be a girls' weekend out if we didn't bring Rose with us!' Alice told me last night. Rosalie smiles at me and grabs her bag. She's been a lot nicer to me since the change. I guess it's a good thing, right?

"Ready to go girlies?" Alice hops up and down. I work up my best smile.

"Yeah! Ready as I'll ever be." I try to match her enthusiasm, but it comes out wrong.

"Oh Bella, you'll have the funnest time ever!" I stare at her.

"The most fun time ever!" I correct her.

"Exactly. Let's go." Alice takes my corrections as more enthusiasm. I roll my eyes and Edward helps bring my bag in to the back of Alice's Porsche. Alice starts the car, and I turn to Edward to give him one last kiss before I go.

"I'll miss you love."

"I'll miss you more." I say and we kiss. He opens the door for me and I climb in to the front of Alice's car. Rosalie claims the back. She already sprawled out for the ride.

"Ready girls?" Alice turns and looks at us. Her sunglasses on the top of her head like she's a valley girl.

"Yes. Oh my God. We're so, like, totally ready." I say valley-girl like. Alice rolls her eyes. Rosalie pops up beside me, causing me to jump.

"Never. I repeat, never, do that again." We all laugh hard as Alice pulls out of the driveway. Maybe this trip might not suck after all.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say thank you to all of you guys that are reviewing. It just makes my day to see all those reviews in my inbox. It's amazing to see new people review too. Please don't stop. Thanks.

Thanks to my reviewers: DayDazzler, EmilyMCullen, Hermione Granger, USCblondie901, ChicaDeTwilight, briiitx xhc, xxTunstall Chickxx, edwardculbellaswan, Shadowgirl61, vivredanssabulle, Reshmi Solaris, Shinobi Shinigami, Edward4eva, Edwella4eva, and SillyLily619!!


	21. Sister Bonding, Brother Bonding

**A/N: Thanks for all of your guys' reviews! I'm sorry this took awhile again to update. I don't know why it took a long time either! So I hope you guys like this chapter, it's just the beginning of a very fun-filled weekend. XD I think there's going to be a few more chapters after this weekend shopping spree and then I'll be done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!!**

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Sister Bonding, Brother Bonding**_

**BPOV**

"Here we are, Bella! New York City." I look around me. There are tall skyscrapers and a lot of apartments. Tons of taxis flood the streets. I smile to myself.

"Reminds me of Phoenix."

"Really? I think New York City is more, uh, busier." Alice says as she tries to find our hotel. I look around some more and watch all the people walking along the crowded sidewalks. Each of them are in their own little worlds. And here they don't even realize that there are three of the most dangerous creatures in the world, feet away from them.

"I guess... but the way the city is, it reminds me of being back in my old home." Alice smiles.

"Do you miss it?"

"Phoenix? No. If Edward isn't there then there really isn't anything to miss." Rosalie grunts.

"Rose, do you have anything to say?" Alice turns her head and Rosalie shakes her head.

"Sorry."

"It's okay... Alice, where are we going?" I look around some more to find we're almost at Times Square.

"We're almost there!" We pull up in front of the hotel. Hilton Garden Inn.

"Alice? A Hilton? That's expensive!!" I hiss out she rolls her eyes.

"Relax, Bella, this is a pretty cheap hotel compared to the others. Your lucky we didn't got to the Four Seasons hotel. This was Edward's idea." I smile, silently thanking Edward for letting this be a cheap weekend... for the most part.

The valet parker comes up to Alice's window and opens the door for her. The other bell hoppers opens the door for me, and helps me and Rosalie out. "Thank you boys." Alice says and I turn away from her, not looking at how much she's tipping them. Rosalie and I walk in to the lobby, and my mouth drops. This can not be a cheap hotel. It's so... _modern_.

"Alice?" She stands next to me with a smile on her face.

"What? A cheap hotel doesn't have to look cheap." She laughs as we walk up to the main desk. Rosalie flips her hair and leans against the desk. The girl behind it glares at her. _She's so pretty, why is she so pretty?_ I chuckle, trying to hold back my laughter. _I hate her. God, why can't I be as pretty as her?_

"Hello. Can I help you?" She speaks roughly.

"We have a reservation here. Under, Cullen?" Alice replies and the girl stares at her for a few seconds. _She's pretty too, but a lot nicer... I like her._

"Cullen you said?" Alice nods and the girl looks up our name on the computer. "Right, you're in room 418. Here are your keys. And I hope you guys have a nice stay here at the Hilton Garden Inn." She puts on a fake smile and we thank her before turning towards the elevator. We're followed in to the elevator by the bell hop who's bringing our bags up. I feel bad for him, considering how much crap we all have.

The bell hop stands in the corner of the elevator, staring in front of him, but sneaking glances at us. I don't blame him, it's a human instinct to be afraid of us. But the sad thing is, is that he doesn't even know he's in danger. The doors open in to a hallway and we walk down to our room.

"418!" Alice jumps up and down. "We're here!"

Alice puts the key in and opens the door. We walk in and I gasp. It's beautiful. There are two queen sized beds with red comforters. There's a big tv on an entertainment center and a desk. It's a little small, but I like it. "This is the hotel room you reserved?" Rosalie sneers.

"Hey, Edward wanted to be a part of the weekend. He wanted to make sure Bella was going to be comfortable!" I smile again.

"He did?" Alice nods.

"Isn't that romantic?" Alice plops on to the bed with a huge smile on her face. Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Romantic isn't how I'd put it, but whatever. So when are we going to start shopping?" Rosalie smirks. I groan, falling down on to the other bed face first.

"We should start now. I mean we only have a weekend."

"Only a weekend?" I repeat Alice's last words. I sit up and stare at her. She smiles and nods. "Are you kidding me? How many stores are there?"

"Lots." Alice pulls me up on my feet and she and Rose both drag me out of the room. "Don't worry, Bella, you're going to have lots of fun this weekend. You won't even realize how much money you're spending."

"What?!" Alice and Rosalie smirk as we enter the elevator.

**EPOV**

I lie on my bed, hoping that Bella's going to have a good time with my sisters. They can be kind of... high-strung, when it comes to shopping in New York City. I'm thankful that Alice let me pick out the hotel for them. I know how Bella is when it comes to us spending money for her. I had given her my Gold Card to use, although I doubt she'd use it.

I just want her to have fun. Be human, even if she's not. I sigh, and Emmett comes crashing in to my room.

"Come on, let's go have some fun while the girls are away!" Jasper stands by the doorway. "Let's do some male bonding."

"Male bonding?" I ask as Emmett looks at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, male bonding. Us guys go out and bond. Come on Edward, guys can have just as much fun as the girls do." Emmett pleads me. _Please, please, please?_ He asks in my head. I roll my eyes.

"You're just as bad as Alice." Jasper laughs at my comment.

"Trust me he's only half." Jasper and I laugh as Emmett stares at us.

"Come on, let's go out and hunt or something. I don't know what do guys do nowadays?"

"Um, I think they play sports. You know, like football." Jasper replies.

"Great! Let's go play football? Any one have a football?" Emmett starts to bounce like Alice.

"No, Emmett, we don't have a football. Because last time you broke it." I reply and Emmett pouts.

"It wasn't my fault."

Jasper and I both laugh hysterically as memories of him breaking the football flood our minds. He was so upset that Rosalie got passed him and scored a touchdown that he squeezed the ball so hard that it popped. His face was so priceless because it was so unexpected. I think Alice was the only one expecting the ball to pop, because she was laughing before it even happened.

"Sure it wasn't." I say as I walk out of my room, followed by Emmett.

"So does this mean we're going to play?"

"Yes, Emmett, we're going to go out to the store, buy a football and play." I confirm his questions. He claps loudly.

"Great! It'll be me against you two."

"Is that really fair?" Jasper asks winking at me.

"Yeah, I mean, I can beat the two of you with no trouble." Emmett boasts. I start to laugh.

"No, what he means, is it fair for you? Having the fastest and the most tactful people playing on one team?" Emmett rolls his eyes.

"I'll get Carlisle to play on my team." We head for the front door.

"What am I playing?" Carlisle asks and we all turn to face him. He has a smile on his face.

"Football. On Emmett's team." Carlisle smirks.

"Okay, when are we playing?"

"As soon as we get a football."

"Oh, there already is a football in the garage. Alice told me you might be needing it this weekend." We all laugh at how Alice is always prepared for the whole family.

"Great! Let's play!!" Emmett runs out of the house and in to the front yard. We all roll our eyes before we head out. Jasper goes in to the garage and grabs the football. Carlisle and Emmett are plotting together on how they're going to get passed me and Jasper. Jasper smiles at me and I smile back.

Being telepathic is the best for these types of games.

* * *

A/N: So next chapter will be Shopping in NYC and maybe a glimpse of the game, if not that'll be the chapter after that. I do need help though, has anyone been in NYC? Can you tell me what kind of stores there are? That would be awesome.

Okay, you know what to do now. Please review!

Thanks to my reviewers: briiitx xhc, xxTunstall Chickxx, Shadowgirl61, ChicaDeTwilight, Shinobi Shinigami, twilightlover77, Edward4eva, edwardculbellaswan, and Reshmi Solaris!!


	22. Happy Place

A/N: So, thanks to all of you guys out there that are reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting my story, you've guys made this a huge hit!! 186 Reviews, 6425 Hits, 32 Favs, and 47 alerts!!

Here's the first night of the Shopping Weekend. I hope you guys like it...

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Happy Place**_

**BPOV**

"We'll go to this store first," Alice bounces, "Oh Bella! You're going to love New York City."

"If you say so." I say as Alice and Rosalie drag me in to the first store. I don't even look at the name of it. I know it's expensive. I feel Edward's Gold Card burning in my pocket. He wants me to use it, if I want to buy something... but to be honest, I don't think I want to buy anything.

"Cheer up, Bella. New York is supposed to be a happy place." Rosalie chimes. She takes off, seeing a shirt that she likes. Alice's eyes glaze over and she smiles when she returns back to normal.

"Come on Bella, there's a couple shirts that you're going to like." Alice takes my hand and drags me along with her to a table with a bunch of shirts laid out for selection. She grabs a few, all blue, and throws them at me. "Go try these on."

"Why? You know I'm going to get these anyway..."

"Bella, come on, try them please?" Alice pouts at me and I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I walk in to the dressing room area and a lady helps me find an open stall. I throw on the first shirt, which is a blue and white striped polo. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. It looks really nice.

"You like it?" Alice chimes in front of my door.

I open the door so Alice can see and she smiles. "Perfect."

"Yeah, I like it. And I'll probably like the other shirts. So why don't I get them all?" Alice rolls her eyes.

"Okay, if you want. I'm going to go look for myself then. You can, browse." She winks at me and I shut the door so I can quickly change.

I wish Edward was with me. He usually keeps me occupied while we shop. I don't like shopping with just Alice and Rosalie because then I end up spending way more money then I want to. I take out the cell phone Edward got me and check to see if I have any messages. I have one new message.

**Hey, luv. Have fun shopping w/ the grlz. Plz get urself sumthing nice & dont wry bout me. Luv u, Ed. **

I smile to myself. I love how Edward always thinks of me and he always wants to make sure I'm going to be okay. I go to type him back a message but Alice grabs my arm.

"Come on Bella you have an eternity to talk to Edward. We only have this weekend for the sales. Let's check out and move on to the next one." I roll my eyes as I place the phone back into my pocket. I drop my three shirts on to the counter and the lady rings up my purchases.

"Please don't tell me how much it is." I say looking away from the register. The lady laughs as I hand her the card.

"New at having money?"

"Yes."

"You should be enjoying this. You can spend whatever you want, while your husband does all the work." She smiles at me as she hands the card and the bags back to me. I smile back politely while groaning on the inside. I look at the bag and glare at Alice.

"Ralph Lauren? You took me in to Ralph Lauren?"

"Well, it's not _as_ expensive as the other stores." She smirks while paying for her purchases. Rosalie comes up behind us.

"She's right you know, we still have more places to hit, and they're more expensive."

"Great." I look down at my watch. "Hey, shouldn't the stores be closing by now? It's almost eight o'clock."

Alice frowns and then her eyes light up. "We'll go clubbing."

"No, no, no. You said shopping. That's all we're doing here is shopping!" The lady at the counter laughs at my outburst. Alice and Rosalie all laugh with her as we walk out of the store.

"Bella, this is a girls' weekend out! We need to go clubbing."

"And how, are we going to do that? We don't even look 21!"

"Charm, Bella. Or you could freeze them so we can get in and then unfreeze them when we're inside..."

"Or, we could head back to the hotel and rest up for tomorrow." I suggest another, better option.

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Come on Bella. Please?"

I bite my lip and look at both of my sisters. They both have a pouty lip look on their faces and their eyes are sad looking. A smile creeps on to my face. They look absolutely childish. I bite my lip even harder to stop myself from laughing but it doesn't work.

"Okay, okay. Fine. But can we drop these off at the hotel first?"

"Fair enough." Alice says as we start heading back towards the hotel.

- - -

"Come on, use your powers." Alice tries to coax me in to freezing the bouncer. We're standing outside one of New York's hottest club, Element. The bouncer is this tall muscular guy with dark shades and he's wearing all black.

"No! Maybe he'll let us in with just our charm. It seemed to work on the police man on the way to New Hampshire."

"Oh you can speak in to people's minds right?" Alice looks at me like she has a new plan that she wants to put in to action. I look at her as we move closer to the bouncer.

"Yeah?"

"Well, can't you just convince him that we're 21?" Rosalie screeches.

"Oh that's a marvelous idea, Alice! Bella, why don't you do that? That way people wouldn't get confused about his sudden frozen-ness." I bite my lip and stare at my sisters again.

"It's okay." Alice smiles.

"God, I'm always outnumbered. Fine. Let me see what I can do." We walk up to the bouncer and he smiles at us. _These ladies are very good-looking._

"ID's?" We smile at him, putting on our charm.

"We're 21." _They are 21 years old. Look at them, they're old enough to be 21. You don't need to second guess. They are 21._

"Okay, but just for a precaution..." I look over at Alice.

"It's not working!" I whisper so only she can hear me. Alice walks up closer to him.

"Sir, we've been 21 for awhile, and never have we been carded. So we just assumed that we don't need our ID's."

"Never assume things little lady. Hit the road if you don't have your ID's."

Alice pouts and starts walking away. Rosalie and I follow her. Alice turns around and smiles at me. "Quick freeze them."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

I look at the line of people and then at the bouncer. _Please work, please work, please work!_ Alice thinks in her head. I lift up my hands and freeze as much people as I can. It seems to have worked because everyone outside is frozen. Alice jumps up and down and claps her hands.

"You did it!" We quickly run inside, and I unfreeze them. No one seems to have noticed we snuck in here. We pay the people ten dollars for admission. Alice, Rosalie and I walk in to the main dance floor and I couldn't help but to look around in awe. The blue lights are moving all over the dance floor. There must be about a hundred bodies everywhere, mushed together. I smell a faint hint of human blood, but it doesn't attract me. It just makes me want to puke.

We walk down to the dance floor and Alice is completely jumping for joy. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Rosalie and I follow Alice in to the middle of the dance floor and we all start dancing with each other. The beat of the music flows right through me and I start moving to it. I don't think I could have ever danced like this when I was a human. Alice grabs my hand and starts twirling me around. We are all laughing and having a good time.

_Look at these babes._ A creepy voice caught my attention. I stop dancing and turn my head in the direction of the voice. _The blonde one is extremely hot. I bet I can get her in my bed in record time..._ I narrow my search and I find this one sketchy looking man staring at the three of us.

"Alice, there's a guy that's going to hit on Rosalie." I whisper at her and her eyes glaze over.

"Let's go somewhere else." I nod, and look at Rosalie to see if she's following. She is and we all find our way to a table where we can just sit and look like normal humans.

"What happened?" Rosalie asks as we sit down.

"This guy was thinking about you, and not in a good way." Rosalie makes a yucky face and we all laugh.

"Why do I have to be the one getting hit on?"

"Because you're so beautiful and self-centered?" I reply and mentally cursing myself for adding the last part.

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes." I say, there's no turning back now.

"I guess you're right." She agrees with me and my jaw drops.

"So are you saying that you're agreeing with what I said about you being self-centered?"

"Yes, Bella, I know I'm self-centered. No need to rub it in." She rolls her eyes and I laugh.

A hand hits our table and we all look up at the intruder. It's the sketchy man that I saw earlier. "Hey cutie, how 'bout you ditch your friends and come with me for a little fun?"

Rosalie snorts. "You got to try harder than that."

Alice and I look at each other and try to hold back our laughter. The guy's face turns in to shock that Rosalie is about to turn him down. I bite my lip to stop any sound from escaping. _No girl has ever turned me down before! There must me something on my face._ He reaches up to his face and smiles.

"What would you like me to say princess?"

"One, you don't call me princess. Two, your pick up lines really suck, I think you should fire the person who taught them to you. And three, I'm married so unless you want a big football player looking man coming after you in the middle of the night, I wouldn't talk to me." She raises her eyebrows. And the sketchy looking man turns around and walks away as fast as his body can go.

Once he is out of hearing distance Alice and I both burst out laughing. Rosalie has a smug smile on her face and she crosses her arms as she leans back.

"I handled that pretty well, don't you think?"

"Damn right." Alice says and I look at her in shock. "What? I can swear sometime."

We all laugh again. This is one hell of a night, and it's only the first night of the weekend. I wonder what it's going to be like in the next one coming up.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I love reading all of your guys' reviews it makes me smile and sometimes even brightens my day. So please?

Thanks to my reviewers: edwardculbellaswan, briiittx xhc, wherthewild1s-trulyare, Edward4eva, sassydolphin007, Reshmi Solaris, xxTunstall Chickxx, Shadowgirl61, karen from australia, SillyLily619, Bella Cullen 99, and Edwella4eva!!


	23. Foolish Games

****

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews!! Here's the next chapter. It's the guys bonding time. :) I hope you guys like it!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!! And the title is from "Foolish Games" by Jewel.**

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Foolish Games**_

**EPOV**

"Touch or tackle?" Emmett smiles at Jasper and I. Jasper looks at me. _Tackle._ I smile and nod.

"Tackle." I respond, and Carlisle inwardly groans. _As much as I like playing with the boys..._ I chuckle at Carlisle's thoughts.

"Great, so the goal posts..." Emmett takes a look around. Our yard isn't exactly as big as it was back in Forks, but it is close enough. "... Your guys' goal is over there by those two trees, and ours is over here by the rock and the tree."

Emmett points to where the end zones are and we all nod. Sounds reasonable enough. "So who gets the ball first?" Jasper asks raising his eyebrows. Emmett taps his finger on his lips to make it look like he's thinking and smirks.

"You guys can since we have the advantage." Jasper and I mimic Emmett's smirk.

"Sure, that's fine." We both say at the same time. Jasper gets down to snap the ball to me. _I'm going to fake right and go left. Carlisle is going to be focused on me, and Emmett wants you all to himself. So watch out._ I nod.

"Set... hut!" The ball comes flying to me, and I watch as Jasper flies past Carlisle. Emmett comes crashing towards me with all his strength. I step a couple feet to the right and toss the ball at the spot that Jasper is going to end up at. In a blink of an eye, Jasper catches the ball and scores a touch down. Emmett scrunches up his forehead in confusion and looks at Jasper and me for a slight second.

"NO FAIR! You can't use your stupid mind power!" Emmett pouts as Jasper comes up to me for a high five.

"You didn't state those rules in the beginning." I remind him and Emmett pouts again. Carlisle shakes his head.

"Emmett, just continue with the game it's our turn. Do you want to be the quarterback or the center?" Emmett thinks about it for a few seconds and then smiles.

"Center." I look at Jasper. _I'll get Emmett, and you can take Carlisle. _He thinks to me and I nod. I wish I had Bella's power where I can speak in to his mind...

"Okay, ready?" Carlisle looks at the two of us, and we get in to positions. "Set... hut!"

Emmett snaps the ball and Carlisle waits for Emmett to make his move. I disappear to the side where Carlisle isn't paying attention and I sack him before he throws the ball. Emmett growls in frustration. "Ugh, come on! This is supposed to be _my_ sport!"

"Emmett, we barely play football." I roll my eyes. "We only watch it on tv."

I help Carlisle up from the ground and he chuckles. "You got a mean tackle there Edward. I didn't even sense you coming."

"Thanks. I think." Carlisle brushes off the grass that is all over his back. "So is this game over?"

Emmett pouts. "I think we should change teams."

"I think we should go inside, and you boys find something else to play." Carlisle chuckles. "I have a lot to work to do, considering I just transferred to a new hospital."

We all agree and walk in to the living room. Emmett gets another gleam look in his eye and I tap in to his mind to see what he's thinking. _I'm squishing up my baby bumble bee won't my daddy be so proud of me..._ I groan, knowing that it's going to be something really boring.

"Let's play Pictionary! Only with a twist, we have to draw with our eyes closed." I smile to myself, knowing that I'll be able to guess each and every picture by reading his mind, but I won't let him know my secret.

"Sure that sounds like fun. Jasper?" Jasper looks at me with a bored expression on his face but nods.

"Yeah, okay if you want to, Emmett."

"Yes!" Emmett pumps his fist in the air and runs to grab a bunch of printer paper.

"You know you're going to win the game." Jasper chuckles.

"Yeah I know." I smile at him, "It's all the more reason I want to play. Just to screw with Emmett's head."

Jasper and I start laughing as Emmett comes back in to the room with the papers in his hand. "What's so funny?"

"Inside joke." Jasper says in between laughs and Emmett scrunches up his forehead.

"Really?"

"Really, man." Jasper replies. "So who's going to start. Me? Edward? Or you?"

"Edward." Emmett points to me and I stand up and grab a pencil and a piece of paper. I turn and face the guys, close my eyes and start drawing a picture of a piano. I can hear all their thoughts as to what it is...

_A table. _(Jasper)

_Something with four legs..._ (Emmett) I chuckle to myself about Emmett's obvious thought.

_A piano? _(Jasper) I almost shot my head up and looked at Jasper, but I didn't. I can hear Jasper smile. "A piano."

"How did you get a piano out of that?" Emmett points to my perfectly drawn baby grand piano.

"Because it looks like a piano, Emmett." Jasper replies to the stupid question.

"It was meant to be rhetorical. Geesh. Okay, my turn."

"Hey! I answered first!" Jasper grabs the pencil from me. Emmett glares at Jasper.

"No, we're going alphabetical!" Jasper rolls his eyes and hands Emmett the pencil before he makes a fit.

"Okay, try to guess this one!" _Bear._ He thinks in his head and I chuckle. Does he forget that he has a telepath for a brother? Emmett closes his eyes and actually starts drawing out a bear. Once he makes the muzzle I smirk.

"Bear."

"WHAT?! I didn't even finish the head!" Emmett's eyes open lightening fast.

"It was obvious." I say hoping he doesn't point out that I was listening to his mind. Emmett frowns and hands over the pencil to Jasper.

"I guess I'm a little obsessed with bears." We all chuckle and Jasper takes a quick look at me and shakes his head. _You won't be able to guess what I'm drawing from my head, bro._ I frown knowing that Jasper is going to be a little trickier.

Jasper closes his eyes and starts drawing something... I don't really know for sure what it is because all he has so far is four legs. "A piano!" Emmett exclaims, and Jasper just shakes his head.

He continues on making the rest of the "body" and a tail. So it's an animal... the tail doesn't look like any animal in the forest. I watch him start to make the head and then it hits me. "A horse." I say quickly before Emmett can recognize what it is.

"Right." Jasper says as he places the pencil down. Emmett pouts.

"This game isn't as fun as I thought it was going to be. I want to play video games." Emmett goes over the game console and starts setting things up. "You guys can play if you want, but I'm done with this male bonding stuff."

Jasper and I high five each other before walking out of the room. "That didn't take long."

"I know, I'm actually shocked we lasted this long." I agree with Jasper. We both go our separate ways and I end up at my piano. I start to play a sweet melody that reminds me of my angel.

Bella's lullaby. I hope she's having fun right now.

* * *

A/N: Please review! The next chapter is going to be more of NYC.

Thanks to my reviewers: Sarah200320, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, EmilyMCullen, Shadowgirl61, briiittx xhc, Techno-Poet, Edward4eva, edwardculbellaswan, fAiRiEpOwDeRiNg, xxTunstall Chickxx, sassydolphin007, and Bella Cullen 99!!


	24. Good Morning America!

****

A/N: Ah, a long chapter for you lovelies. It was EIGHT pages long in my word document. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Good Morning America. **

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Good Morning America!**_

**BPOV**

I lie on the bed with my eyes closed. Finally being able to rest for awhile. We didn't get home from the club until two o'clock in the morning. Of course, I can't sleep... which I would absolutely love to do. Alice and Rosalie are chatting on the other bed animatedly. I groan and place the pillow over my head. _Please, please stop talking!_

"I think we should hit _Versace_ first and then we can go down the line."

"Yeah, we got the cheap store out of the way so Bella can't complain." I sit up and look at my two sisters.

"You know, I can still hear you?"

"Oh, we thought you were 'sleeping'." I snort.

"In case you haven't noticed but it's kind of hard to 'sleep' when you have two chatty girls sitting on the bed next to you." I roll my eyes and lie back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. They start whispering to each other with the same enthusiasm. I roll my eyes again and start thinking about what Edward's doing right about now. I hope he's having a good time with the guys. Alice said something about Emmett wanting to play football.

That would have been a sight to see. I close my eyes, but then it got quiet. _Too_ quiet. I can't even hear their thoughts. My eyes fly open to see both of my sisters standing at my side with evil little grins on their faces. I quickly freeze them before they can do anything. I look at them, frozen in place and I smile. I really like this power. I move to their bed and close my eyes after I unfreeze them.

"Holy crow!" Alice shrieks as she finds that I moved from my bed to hers. "How did you move from here, to there so fast?"

My eyes fly open again and stare at her for a few seconds before realization settles in. She smirks and shakes her head. "You tricky little vampire. I can't believe you used you power against us! Your own sisters!"

"Bella, I thought we made it clear that you can't freeze us when we're on this trip."

"But you were about to attack me!" I defend my actions. "I can't let you do that to me! I don't want to go shopping yet!"

I start to whine. "I don't want to go yet. Can't I have some rest?"

"Bella, vampires don't need to rest. We can't sleep." I sigh, it's true, I don't feel any ounce of tiredness. But my mind keeps telling me that I should feel tired. So I'm listening to my mind.

"But I'm tired." I whine some more. Rosalie chuckles.

"Bella, I've never seen you whine so much in the whole time I've been around you." I stick my tongue out at her. "Come on, it's just one weekend."

I hate how she makes it sound like it's no big deal. That it's just a stupid little chore that I have to do and everything will be just fine and dandy afterwards. Everything won't be fine and dandy. I will have a pile of clothes I bought with _Edward's_ Gold Card that is really unnecessary. But I'd have to wear them anyway or Alice will flip out, and I don't want to waste any money I spend on these designer clothes. I hate wasting money.

"Bella?" Alice waves her hand in front of my face. I snap out of my fuming reverie.

"Two more hours? Please?"

"No, Bella, it's already six o'clock in the morning. Stores will be opening soon. So lets take this opportunity to just walk around New York City. We can walk by _Good Morning America _if you want." Alice smirks. I chuckle thinking about what it would like if us three were to appear on television behind a bunch of ordinary people. We'd stand out like sore thumb. Rosalie with all her goddess-like looks, and Alice with her pixie-like gait. And me, just an ordinary dazzling vampire.

"Shall we?" Rosalie asks both of us. I smile, that would be something funny to do.

"Sure, why not." I say as a smirk forms on my face. "We should call the guys to tell them to watch GMA for us."

"We'll do that on the way down there."

"WAIT." I shout before anyone starts to move. "_Good Morning America_ doesn't come on until seven right?"

Alice slouches on the bed. "Yeah, you're right. What should we do til then?"

Rosalie's eyes light up. "Make signs?"

"Make signs!" Alice repeats and jumps up and down. "Yeah! Let's go get some stuff for it!"

Alice hops over to me and pulls me off the bed. I scream as I'm being sent flying to the other side of the room. I use my quick reflexes to stop myself from crashing against the wall. I land on my feet lightly and glare at Alice.

"You almost made me make a hole in the wall!"

"Ah, but you didn't. So no harm done." I roll my eyes and Rosalie wraps her arm around my shoulder and Alice's.

"Come on girls, lets go make signs and give a quick shout out to our boys at home." Rosalie smiles and we all walk out, surprisingly enthusiastic, about our little plan for the morning.

- - -

Imagine three "gorgeous" girls walking down the streets of New York City carrying big signs with glitter falling off of them. That's us, and I'm quoting a few of the men when I say we are gorgeous. Even though, Rosalie thinks that she is... I still am quite self conscious of how I look.

We make it to the area in front of the TV station where they shoot _Good Morning America_. There are crowds of people already waiting for the show to start. The majority of them all have signs saying that it's their birthday or their wedding anniversary. There are a few signs saying that their going to get married soon or something like that. It's all very original.

Alice, Rosalie and I all decided to have our signs coordinate with each other. Alice had this vision that the boys were going to break poor Esme's furniture in the living room. We felt that we should let them know so they won't get in trouble. Esme doesn't like it when our furniture gets broken.

So our signs have "Emmett, Edward and Jasper! Don't do anything stupid while we're gone... Like break the furniture!"

Rosalie has Emmett's name on her poster, I have Edward's and Alice, of course, has Jasper's. And on the bottom of each poster has the message written in groups of four, three, and four. It's really funny.

"We need to get in to the front!!" Alice exclaims as we get to the crowd. Some of the people turn around and their mouths drop as they see us. Luckily it's not sunny outside. The New York City haze is blocking the sun from coming down. We still glisten a little but not as conspicuous.

"Alice, calm down, we'll find a way." I tell her as we maneuver our way to the front where the gate is. _Where are those girls from? They're gorgeous._ See? I wasn't lying when I said I was quoting the men.

I chuckle as we continue to push our way to the front. It would have been easier if we could just run at vampire speed to the front, but we don't want to get caught. The smell of the people's blood tickles inside my nose. It's disgusting. Rosalie notices the disgust on my face and she chuckles.

_I can't believe you are so immune to human blood so early. I'm really proud of you._ I look at her in shock. Did she just say she was proud of me? How strange. Is she starting to warm up to me now, now that I'm really a vampire?

"Thanks." I say out loud and she nods. We make it to the front and I see Sam Champion standing out there talking to the producers about when they're going to start. One of the producers scan the audience and his eyes fall on us. He leans in to him and whispers something in his ear. I listen in to his mind to see what he says.

"_When you're going to go around to talk to people go up to these girls over there. The blonde, brunette, and the black haired girl. They're going to make the show interesting._" I smile to myself. We're going to make it on TV. Let's just hope the boys listened to us and they're going to watch _Good Morning America_.

"They're going to come talk to us." I whisper low so only Rosalie and Alice can hear me. They both smile big.

"Great!" Alice chirps and she starts to bounce in her spot. I place my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. People around us are starting to stare, and I'm feeling really self conscious now.

_Wow, those girls are gorgeous! _

_I wish I was just as pretty as that blonde. Why am I cursed?_

_I want that brunette girl._ I pause, and quickly snap my head in the direction of the voice. _She's looking at me!_

My eyes glare at the man that whose thoughts were aimed at me. He flinches and looks away. I smile as Alice and Rosalie stare at me with small smirks appearing on their faces. "You're starting to fit right in with our family." Rosalie chuckles.

"Thanks... I think." The screen on the building begins to show the show. We watch as Diane Sawyer and Robin Roberts both talk to each other animatedly about some topic that is going to come on in the next hour. They go through a couple headlines and then they go to the weather.

Sam stands in front of the camera wiping off any excess dirt on his shirt. The producer counts down and Sam smiles. "Thanks Diane."

The audience starts to scream and wave their hands maniacally. Alice is jumping up and down with her sign in her hands. And I find myself and Rosalie doing the same. Wow, when you get in to the moment... you don't feel so self conscious anymore.

The weatherman starts talking about the weather and sends it off to the local news stations. In the brief seconds he comes walking over to where we're standing with a smile on his face.

"Do you ladies mind if we talk to you?" We all smile and shake our heads.

"No. Not at all." Rosalie flips her hair.

"Great, where are you ladies from?"

"New Hampshire." Alice offers. Sam smiles big as the camera man signals that they're going to go back on air. The people around us start to cave in on us so they can try to get on camera as well. Rosalie, Alice and I all have our signs up and ready for the world to see.

"That's the weather from your neighborhood. Here we have three lovely ladies from New Hampshire. Can you tell us what your signs are about?" The camera man zooms in on our signs.

"We left our lovely husbands at our home and we don't want the furniture to get ruined again." Alice giggles.

"Be good for our mom!" I say with a smirk on my face and Rosalie laughs.

"Yeah Emmett, don't do anything stupid."

"Well boys, I think you should listen to your wives. Have a lovely morning ladies, I hope you all enjoy the show."

"Thanks!" We all say as he walks away from us. We all start laughing hysterically. The people around us stare at us in awe at our musical laughter. _They're married?_ A few shocked thoughts ring through my head. I laugh even harder as I high five Alice with my left hand. My wedding band securely on my third finger. Alice's band is on hers, along with Rosalie's. We all decided to wear them today.

"Come on, Bella we need to start shopping now." Alice says tugging at my arm. Rosalie is starting to worm her way through the crowd. I shake Alice's grip and follow closely behind her and Rosalie out. When we break free from the mosh pit of people I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and answer it with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi love." I hear his musical voice through the receiver and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Edward! It's so great to hear your voice." I bite my lip, a habit I'm picking up since I can't blush.

"I saw you on tv." I can hear the smile in his voice. I chuckle lightly.

"You did? We looked like dorks didn't we?" Alice gives me this strange look.

"No, I thought you looked lovely, and my sisters looked like the dorks." I laugh. Alice reaches her hand out so I can give the phone to her. I shake my head and turn the other directions.

"So are you going to listen to us? No breaking the furniture?"

"Love, I'll do whatever you tell me to do. Just be safe, for me."

"Edward, I'm indestructible now. I think I'll be okay." I roll my eyes. He's so protective of me. But I guess that's part of his charm. I feel the phone tug out of my hand and Alice smiles as she puts it against her ear.

"Edward, remember our agreement? No calls while we're having the girls night out." Alice chuckles and rolls her eyes. "That was so you guys would watch us!"

I hear Edward's voice get louder, it sounds like he says to put me back on the phone. "Sorry, Eddie, but we need to get going on the shopping. She'll see you when we get home tomorrow."

I start to fume, she's not letting me get a chance to talk to _my_ husband! "Alice, let me have the phone!" I stick my hand out and she shakes her head, like I did to her.

"It's for the best, brother. You have fun with Jasper and Emmett. Tell Jazzy I say hi." Alice hangs up the phone and hands it back to me. I stare at her in shock.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to Edward all weekend! Why did you do that?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"It's for the best." She repeats and starts walking across the street, without looking. Rosalie and I quickly follow behind her. I know that if we would to get hit by a car, the car would be in more damage than we would be. We walk in silence as the determined Alice finds the first store we are going to hit. We turn on to Fifth Avenue and that's where I see the store. _Versace_. Now I remember what Rosalie and Alice were talking about this morning. Ugh, this is going to be so expensive!

We walk in to the store, and my eyes almost bulged out. These are way too fancy clothes. I would never wear them! Alice and Rosalie decide to let me browse around by myself while they went off to different sides of the store. I decide to go to the accessories area. Maybe I'll get a necklace or something.

I don't find any jewelry worth buying so I move on to sunglasses. I'm going to need these now, more than ever. Just in case I haven't fed in a while; I don't want people to be afraid of me because of my eyes. I try on a few sunglasses before I find the perfect one. It is black and has rhinestones that crisscross on the sides. _That's really pretty, Bella._ Alice's thought rings in my head I turn to find her across the store winking at me. I smile at her, _I think I'm going to get it._

I look at the price tag and my eyes, again, almost bulged out. Two hundred and eighty-five dollars? What? For a pair of sunglasses? "Wow." I say out loud. One of the sales person near me chuckles.

"They're real rhinestones. It looks really good on you, it'll be worth it. Trust me. I have a pair of my own."

"Yeah, but you probably have a discount." I mumble. _True._

"Yeah, that's true, but still. It is a pretty good deal. I mean, look the other's are like four hundred dollars." I look at the other sunglasses and smirk. She's right.

"You're a good sales person." She smiles.

"That's why they hired me. So, do you want to buy them now? Or should I let you browse around some more."

I shake my head, "No, no, no. I'm going to just get these." I smile and walk over to the counter. As I'm paying for my purchase, my two sisters walk up beside me with a piece of clothing in their hands.

Rosalie has a maroon colored blazer which looks very well with her eyes. Alice has a bright pink blazer perfect for her style. I didn't ask them how much those cost. After paying for my sunglasses, I decide to just wear them out instead of carrying it in a bag. Rosalie and Alice quickly pay for their purchases and we walk out of the store.

"Where to next?" I ask looking at Alice. She has a big smile on her face and winks at me.

"You'll see."

- - -

"Oh man, if my feet could hurt, it would by now." I say as I'm dragging my bags in to the hotel room. By the end of the day we hit at least thirty stores. Can there possibly be any more that we can go to tomorrow?

We stopped in, _Armani Exchange_, and then we went in to _Emporio Armani_. Since _Armani Exchange_ was just for me. Then we stopped in _Paul Smith_, which I was forced to buy some more clothes. I think we hit almost all the stores on Fifth Avenue. It was completely crazy, but surprisingly I had some fun.

"Bella, you're overreacting." Rosalie chuckles as I throw myself on to the bed. I breathe out and close my eyes.

"Lets go to another club." I sink in to my bed further. I feel Alice's weight sit beside me and I frown.

"No. I just want to rest."

I hear Rosalie and Alice sigh at the same time. "Where is that fun Bella we had this morning?"

"Left after I bought these glasses." I point to the sunglasses on top of my head.

"You seemed to have some more fun later on after you bought those glasses. And you can't deny it, I saw the smiles." I bite my lip. They're right, I did have fun today. My eyes open to both of my sisters staring at me with puppy dog looks.

"Ugh, not again!" I close my eyes again and turn my head in to my bed. "I don't want to go out!"

"Bellaaa." Alice whines. I cover my ears. _Bellaaaa!!_ Both Rosalie and Alice whine in their heads. I remove my hands from my ears to freeze my sisters but they grab my hands before I can do anything. "Don't even think about it, sister."

"You're cruel. You know that right?" I say as they pull me up in to a standing position. They both smile and nod. "Of course you guys do."

"Come on, let's go clubbing. We are all going together. No one is being left behind."

"But what if one person doesn't want to go?"

"Then, that said person will be made to go by brute force." I pout and cross my arms. "And she can sit at a table for as long as she wants."

That brings a smile to my face. "Really?"

"Yeah, you don't have to dance with us if you don't want to. We just think that it would be nice if all three of us are together." Rosalie sits down and smiles. She's being real nice lately. I wonder if this is going to be a permanent thing.

"Fine, let's go. I'll dance for awhile." Alice and Rosalie both jump up with a 'yes!'. I laugh as we all walk out of our hotel room for another fun night out. I've never had any sister type relationships before and to be honest, I'm glad I have these two as mine.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know some of the stuff, like the Versace stuff are posted up on my profile. So if you want to see what those sunglasses look like or the blazers... it's up there.

Please review!! I love all your guys' reviews. They make me so happy.

Thanks to my reviewers: Techno-Poet, xxTunstall Chickxx, EmilyMCullen, edforever, briiittx xhc, ILoveEdwardCullen1, Sarah200320, Edward4eva, sassydolphin007, Reshmi Solaris, and edwardculbellaswan!!


	25. LockDown

**A/N: So here's a quick look on how the guys are doing... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's probably going to be at least three more chapters after this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Lock-Down**_

**EPOV**

"Hello?" I answer my phone in vain hope that it is Bella.

"Hi Edward!" Alice's voice rings in my ear. I cringe but quickly respond.

"Is something wrong with Bella?"

There is a slight pause before Alice starts to speak. "Um, no. Why do you always assume that?"

"Because you told me no phone calls this weekend unless it's an emergency." I remind her and she makes a silent 'oh'.

"Well nothing's wrong. I have to hurry up before she finds out I'm using her phone. You and the boys need to watch _Good Morning America_ this morning!" I scrunch up my nose. I hate morning talk shows.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." She chuckles and I hear Bella's voice in the background. "Oh I gotta go! Remember, watch _Good Morning America_! Love you, bye."

Alice quickly hangs up the phone before I can even say anything. Okay, that was odd. But I'll relay the message to the rest of the guys. Maybe it'll be interesting. I walk in to the livingroom where Emmett and Jasper are playing some war video game. They look up at me and smile before continuing with their game. I sit down beside Jasper chuckle as Jasper kills one of Emmett's men.

"Damn it! Jasper how can you beat me at this game?"

"Emmett, must I remind you that I _was_ in this war?" Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what did Bella want Edward?" Emmett looks at me with smug smile on his face. I shrug my shoulders.

"It wasn't Bella, it was Alice. She wants us to watch _Good Morning America_ this morning." Jasper raises his eyebrows.

"Why didn't she just call me?" I shrug my shoulders again.

"I don't know. You know her better than I do. But we have to watch it or Alice will know we didn't." Emmett sighs and shuts of the game console.

"Hey! We didn't get to save the game! I was winning!" Jasper throws the controller across the room. Emmett smirks.

"That was the point bro." I shake my head at my two brothers. They start to get in to a heated argument and I can feel myself get frustrated. It must be come from Jasper.

"Hey! Guys, cut that out. Jasper you're sending out angry waves. STOP IT." Jasper calms down and he gives me a shy smile.

_Sorry._ He sits back down on the couch next to me and Emmett changes the channel to the station we should be on. We watch as the New Hampshire television station signs off and _Good Morning America_ comes on. We watch it in fake amusement while they go through the top stories. Then they go to the weather man outside. We see all the people screaming as they're waving their signs and we all laugh.

"These are sad bunches of humans." Jasper shakes his head as the local news station tells us about our weather. When it goes back the first weatherman he's standing with a group of girls.

Wait. These are _our_ group of girls. Rosalie, Bella, and Alice are standing side by side holding signs with _our_ names on it.

"Oh my God." Emmett chuckles as we read what it says. '_Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. Don't do anything stupid... Like break the furniture!_'

The weatherman introduces them and asks them a quick question about the signs.

"We left our lovely husbands at our home and we don't want the furniture to get ruined again." Alice giggles.

"Be good for our mom!" Bella says with a smirk on her face and Rosalie laughs.

"Yeah Emmett, don't do anything stupid." Emmett winces as Rosalie looks directly at the camera.

"Well boys, I think you should listen to your wives. Have a lovely morning ladies, I hope you all enjoy the show." The weatherman fake smiles.

"Thanks!" The girls all spoke at the same time. Bella looks like she is having a fun time. I'm glad.

They switch back to the two hosts of the show and we shut it off. "Well, that was hilarious. Did they honestly think we'd break the furniture?" Jasper chuckles.

"Well, you did break my controller." Emmett laughs and points to the controller that's smashed to pieces on the floor. Jasper ducks his head.

"I'm sorry, I'll get you a new one."

"Don't sweat it. I have plenty more where that came from." Emmett laughs again. I stand up and walk out of the room to call Bella. I love seeing her, hearing her voice. It's been the longest two days of my life- existence.

"Hello?"

"Hi love." I hear her sigh in relief. I chuckle in my head.

"Edward! It's so great to hear your voice." It's great to hear her voice.

"I saw you on tv." I smile.

"You did? We looked like dorks didn't we?"

"No, I thought you looked lovely, and my sisters looked like the dorks." I hear Bella laugh and it makes my heart melt. She's even more lovely as a vampire.

"So are you going to listen to us? No breaking the furniture?"

"Love, I'll do whatever you tell me to do. Just be safe, for me." I can't imagine what kind of trouble Bella can get herself in to. I hope she's going to be okay. I know she's immune to human blood, but still.

"Edward, I'm indestructible now. I think I'll be okay." I can almost see her roll her eyes and it makes me smile. Then I hear a change of atmosphere.

"Edward, remember our agreement? No calls while we're having the girls night out." Alice chuckles.

"But you called me first!" I argue. Why is she taking me away from my wife?

"That was so you guys would watch us!"

"Alice! Give the phone back to Bella! I want to talk to her!"

"Sorry, Eddie, but we need to get going on the shopping. She'll see you when we get home tomorrow." I growl.

"Alice-" I hear Bella's voice in the background. And I growl louder. I can't believe Alice is being so childish.

"Alice, give the phone back to Bella. Please? I just want to talk to her for another minute..."

"It's for the best, brother. You have fun with Jasper and Emmett. Tell Jazzy I say hi." Alice quickly says before hanging up on me. I'm half tempted to call Bella back. But I know, I made an agreement with Alice... no phone calls.

Blast that stupid sneaky sister of mine. I shove the phone back in to my pocket and trudge back in to the livingroom. Where my brothers picked up another game to play... wrestling.

"Hey guys, don't break the furniture." I remind them and they laugh.

"We won't. That's why we moved all the furniture against the wall." Emmett smirks and puts Jasper in to headlock.

"Don't you guys think it would be smarter, to play outside? Esme's going to flip when she sees what you two are doing." They shake their heads. This sight is hilarious. Emmett has Jasper pinned on the ground, but they look like little boys when I address them. I laugh as I walk away from this soon to be disaster and head outside. Maybe I should go for a run to keep my mind away from the one person that holds my heart.

But as soon as I take a step outside I hear a loud crash. "DAMN IT!" Emmett's booming voice is the next thing I hear. I run back in to the house to find the coffee table split in half and a hole in the wall the shape of Emmett.

"Oh, you're in big trouble mister." I say mimicking that little girl on _Full House_. Jasper, Emmett and I break out in to big laughs. They tried to warn us... but we ended up doing it anyway.

Well I didn't. I listened. I shake my head, but either way, my brothers are going to tie _me_ in to this mess. I guess it's the price you pay when you have brothers. We _have_ to back each other up. It's one of those unwritten rules. At least, that's what Emmett says.

But who listens to Emmett, anyway?

The door opens and Esme's light footsteps comes walking towards the living room. "Boys, I heard a loud crash as I was coming in the driveway. Please tell me that it was the TV?"

She walks in to the room and drops her bag of books. Her hands fall on her hips.

"I'm afraid it wasn't the television, mom." I say sweetly. Jasper tries to calm her down but she refuses it.

"Can't you boys appreciate the work I put in to this house? It's an antique for crying out loud! Seriously, why do you have to break something every time we get a new home?"

"But-" Emmett starts.

"No buts. I want you, you, and you," Esme points to all three of us and then towards the ceiling, " in your room this instant. You're all on lock-down until the girls come home." We all groan as we reluctantly trudge up the stairs to our rooms.

I turn on my stereo and lay down on our bed. I close my eyes, and almost wish that I can fall asleep. So I can dream of my Bella.

* * *

A/N: And Review!! What did you guys think about this chapter. I love reading your thoughts.

Thanks to my reviewers: Techno-Poet, edwardculbellaswan, Edward4eva, Reshmi Solaris, briiitx xhc, xxTunstall Chickxx, Bella Cullen 99, and sassydolphin007!!


	26. Last Day

A/N: And here's the next chapter!! It's quite short... for me that is. I'm sorry, I was up late typing this wonderful chapter because I wanted to get this out ASAP! So I hope you guys like this uh, "non fun-filled" chapter.

**I JUST FIXED SOME MISTAKES. IF YOU GUYS FIND ANYMORE PLEASE PM THEM TO ME. I'M TRYING TO BECOME A BETTER WRITER. SO THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE HELPED.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Last Day**_

**BPOV**

"Last day! It's the last day of shopping! Yes!" I skip around our room as Alice and Rosalie finish up getting dressed. I'm the first one to get ready this morning.

"You're feeling chipper today, Bella." Rosalie chuckles. "Maybe we should stay one more day..."

"No! I think after we hit the last few shops we should head right on home." I smile. "In fact, why don't we check out now... so we don't have to do it later. That way, we can just drive to the stores."

Alice frowns. "Bella, are you that excited to end this fun-filled trip?"

I look at Alice's sad face and I sigh. "Of course, not. I'm just really excited to see my husband."

"Bella, you've been away from him for only three days!!"

"And to me it feels like a lifetime. I never wanted to be apart from Edward ever since..." I stop there. I don't want to remember the time when he left. It was too painful. Alice and Rosalie shift their weight between their feet and don't mention anything related to that time. It was all a little rough on everyone.

"Anyway, let's make this last day fun! Shall we?" I say quickly changing the subject. Both sister's eyes light up and we all skip, yes I said skip, out of the hotel room. We check out of our hotel at the front desk, with our luggage at tow. The bell hop carries our bags out to where our car is waiting for us. Alice tips the guy and he walks away grinning like a little fool. We all pile in to the car.

"Where to, oh wise one?" I look over at Alice and she closes her eyes. She smiles and puts the car in to gear.

"We're going this way." We start flying away from the hotel and on to the busy streets of Times Square. I clutch the seats as we're zooming past several cabs. I like the speed, I should be used to it, right? Wrong, this is one of the most terrifying moments... besides the time she was driving in Volterra. I shudder.

There is someone trying to cross the street with her baby and Alice doesn't seem to be slowing down. "ALICE WATCH OUT!"

Alice slams down on her brakes, and stops inches away from the mother and her child. Rosalie and I release our breaths as Alice rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't have hit them, you know. I knew what I was doing."

"Right, okay. So, that baby was not in danger?" Rosalie snorts. Alice shrugs her shoulders.

"No one would have been hurt." The people finish crossing the street and Alice steps on the gas again, sending Rosalie and me back in to our seats.

"Geesh, Alice we're in a congested area, you think you could slow down some?" Alice releases her foot from the gas pedal, a little.

"For a vampire, you're awfully slow." I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm just being awfully cautious." Rosalie chuckles behind us and sits back in a relaxing manner as Alice tries to find the place we're going to raid before we leave this wonderful city.

"Okay, I'm going to pull over here. We're going in to these stores on this strip and then we can head on home to our lovely husbands." Alice smiles when she says the last part.

"Hey, do you guys think they listened to us when we said not to break the furniture?" Rosalie asks as Alice puts the car in to park. Alice purses her lips together with the ends curled up.

"No. Their futures didn't change... Esme sent them on lock-down in their rooms until we come home." We all laugh. I love Esme, she can put those boys into their places.

"Wow. I bet they can't _wait_ til we get home then." I laugh again as we all get out of the car. I smooth out my blazer I had bought at one of the stores yesterday as Rosalie and Alice come to my side. We hear a sharp intake of breaths as we walk down the street with the wind in our hair. If I didn't know any better, this looks like a scene from _Sex In the City_.

We walk in to the stores with the same enthusiasm as we did with the other stores yesterday. As much as I hate to admit it, I am having a little fun shopping with my sisters. It is a good way to relieve some stress. Alice and Rosalie drag me along with them as they pull items off the rack for all three of us to try on. We walk to the dressing rooms and try on the clothes.

"Good. I like that on you, Bella. You should get it." I look at Rosalie and she smiles at me.

"You sure? I mean, I don't know if I like the color much. It isn't exactly my kind of hue."

"Bella, anything goes with your complexion now. In case you haven't noticed," Rosalie's voice dips low so only I can hear, "You're a vampire, too."

I laugh and bite my lip as I look at my self in the mirror with the light green dress on. "Oh, Bella! Edward is going to love that dress on you!" I look over at Alice and she winks at me. Okay, apparently I'm getting this dress, and wearing it at home.

"Might as well get it, right?" My sisters chuckle as I move back into my dressing room. We try on several more articles of clothing and head out to the counter to pay for our purchases.

"Just the dress, dear?" The clerk asks as she folds it up to put it in the bag.

"Yes, please."

"Alright. That'll be-"

"Please, don't tell me. Just charge it. Thanks." I cut her off. I've been successful on not knowing how much I've paid this weekend. I don't want today to ruin it. I hand her _Edward's_ card and she swipes it through.

"Sign here, please." I sign the electronic pad and take my bag. I stand to the side as my sisters pay for their purchases.

"So, where to next, Alice?" I ask as we all walk out of the store. I don't even look at what it's called. I've had enough "heart attacks" yesterday.

"Um, we're going to two more stores, Bella. I promise. And then we'll head on home. Oh you might want to change before we get home."

"In to my green dress right?"

"Yeah. I guess we're all going to a party that Carlisle's hospital is hosting. It's formal."

"Well, it's a good thing I got my dress then." I smile thinking about how fate works.

"Yes, it's a very good thing. Now Rosalie and I have to find something..."

So the next store we walk around the whole place scavenging for a dress perfect for Rosalie. It isn't hard. There is a nice crimson red dress that cuts low on the back and flows out on to the floor. Rosalie loved it the minute she puts it on.

"I'm getting this dress."

"Rose, don't you have enough red dresses?" I ask curiously.

"So? You're point?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Just thinking you could use some more color."

"I think I'm fine, thanks though." I nod. Are we going back to the cold shoulder now? "Sorry, I was being rude. I'll look around some more, but I think I want to get this dress."

Rosalie gives me an apologetic smile and I nod in acceptance. We continue to look around but nothing else catches Rosalie's eyes. Alice comes up empty handed. I know she's already seen the dress she wants in the last store. Rosalie buys her dress and we all head out to the next store.

Alice walks in and runs, human speed, to the side of the store. There she grabs a nice black dress that's cut short, but it suits Alice. She tries it on, just in case and almost screams in excitement. "I love it!"

"I love it too, Alice!" We all smile and she smiles back before going back in to the dressing room and changing back in to her regular clothes. We make our way to the counter in a matter of seconds and Alice pays for her purchase.

"Wow, this has got to be the shortest shopping day we've done!" I say as we walk back towards her car. Alice nods with a smile.

"And we got everything we needed! We'll change when we get home I guess. I forgot there really isn't anywhere we can change. That'll just make us a little late. But who is always fashionably early?"

We laugh and hop in to her yellow Porsche. Few men stare at the car as Alice starts to pull out and we all shake our heads. "It's like they've never seen a foreign before!"

"I know, they should be used to this, this is New York City after all. Famous people shop here." Alice points out and Rosalie and I laugh. Alice cranks up the tunes as we start our long, or short compared to how fast Alice drives, journey home.

* * *

A/N: So this was relatively short. BUT the next chapter will contain Edward and Bella and ALL the other Cullens. Please review and tell me what you think!!

Thanks to my reviewers: therealBellaSwan-Cullen, Techno-Poet, briiittx xhc, Cullen4eva, Edward4eva, xxTunstall Chickxx, RosalieLillianHaleCullen22, Bella Cullen 99, Edwella4eva, EdwardIsCoolButJacobIsHawt, and Reshmi Solaris!!


	27. Genius!

**A/N: They're home!! Haha. Here's the next chapter. It's a little long, I didn't know where to end it and stuff. There's probably going to be two more chapters than I'm done. I keep saying that don't I? Maybe I should just say that it's almost done, because I want this to be finished before Breakind Dawn comes out. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... Well I own the _book_ but I don't own these characters... sadly.**

**Now onward to the story...**

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Genius!**_

**EPOV**

I hear Alice's Porsche pull in to the driveway and I run out of my room to greet my wife. My brothers all do the same. I hear a door slam and Bella comes rushing in to my arms so fast I don't even realize it.

"Edward! I've missed you so much. You don't even know how much!" She kisses me passionately and looks up in to my eyes. I smile her favorite crooked smile.

"Man, if this is the greeting I get when you leave to go shopping..." She slaps my chest.

"Don't even think about it Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She hugs me tightly and I wrap my arms around her waist. I lift her up to carry her up to our room.

"NOT SO FAST!" Alice exclaims and I stop in mid turn.

"What?" I ask as Alice throws Bella bag.

"Remember, we have Carlisle's hospital dinner party we have to attend tonight. So we should be getting ready. It's going to be in a couple of hours." Alice smiles as Bella groans.

Carlisle walks down the stairs to check up on all the commotion. "Alice is right. I forgot to mention that earlier. We're going to have to eat... _human_ food. So I want you all to be on your best behavior."

That causes Bella to groan even more. "I haven't even looked at human food since I was changed! How am I supposed to manage _eating_ it?"

We all laugh as Bella puts her face against my chest. "It's okay Bella. We all have to deal with eating the disgusting food, too. Maybe we can play a game?" Emmett suggests causing everyone to look at him.

"A game?" Bella's head perks up at the suggestion.

"Yeah, a game. Alice, will we be sitting with other humans?" We all look at Alice.

"Yes. We will, Carlisle's colleague, a doctor and his wife, along with his two little girls. They are ages nine and twelve."

"Okay. Well, each of us has to ask a question about their lives. It can't be a yes or no question, and after we all ask a question who ever gets the shortest answer has to take a bite."

"Emmett, that'll be too long. They'll get suspicious as to why we're not eating." Jasper rolls his eyes.

"I'm getting to that part. Alice, are we sitting near a trash can?" Alice closes her eyes again and she smiles.

"GENIUS!"

"I know! Right?" _We can play "basketball" by throwing the food in to the trash can while they're all pre-occupied by eating and answering our questions._

"Emmett, can you clarify what you're thinking to those who can't read minds and see the future." I say for the rest of our family's benefit. Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme all nod in agreement.

"We'll play basketball. You know, throw the food in to the waste basket as we "eat". They'll be too pre-occupied by answering our questions or eating their own meal that they won't even notice. Voila. That's my master plan! Top that dudes." Emmett crosses his arms across his chest wearing a smug smile.

"That might actually work." Bella says with a smirk across her face. "I like the way you think, Mr. Emmett."

Emmett laughs and high-fives Bella. Carlisle on the other hand looks a little apprehensive. "I don't know about this you guys. Something could go wrong and we'd get exposed. I don't want to risk it. Can we just eat like _normal_ people?"

"Don't worry, _Dad_, nothing is going to happen. And, don't forget... someone _does_ have to take a bite." Alice chirps up and pats Bella on the head. Bella freezes up and stares at Alice.

"No, please say it's not me, please say it's not me..." She starts to whine. Alice chuckles and shakes her head.

"No. It's not you, Bella. Besides, you can just freeze the whole room if you don't want to miss." Alice gets a look in her eye. "Speaking of freezing... Bella! You're a genius!"

"I am? What did I do?" Bella looks at me in confusion and I can't really tell what's going on either.

"You can freeze the room, except us! And then we can just dump our plates towards the end." Bella shakes her head along with Carlisle.

"No, Alice, that's to risky. One of you guys could forget what position you were in before we froze them. It'll be too much of a hassle to deal with later. Just stick with Emmett's plan." Carlisle throws that idea away and Alice pouts.

"Fine. Let's get ready for the party!!" Alice jumps up and down and grabs Jasper before bounding up the stairs. I chuckle as Jasper sends me a pleading look before he heads up the stairs behind Alice. I carry Bella up in to our bedroom and shut the door behind me. I place her on our bed and she's still clutching the bag Alice thrust at her.

"What's in the bag, love?"

"A dress." She replies shyly. "One of the many clothes I bought with _your_ Gold Card."

"Bella, love, we're married. Anything that belongs to me, belongs to you. Don't forget that." Bella nods and starts to pull out the dress she has in the bag. It's green, a different color choice than the blue she usually gets herself.

"Alice says you're going to love this dress." She says with a smirk. "Better go test out her visions."

She smiles at me and runs in to the bathroom with a quiet laugh. It seems like Bella did have a fun time with our sisters. I start to get ready for the dinner as well, while I wait for my wife to come out of the bathroom. I start to tie on my tie as Bella walks out of the bathroom, looking absolutely stunning.

**BPOV**

I walk out of the bathroom feeling a little foolish. I didn't really do much with my hair, just pulled it up in to a pony tail. No doubt Alice is going to do my hair for me anyway. The dress isn't low cut. It shows off some cleavage but not enough to make it look like I'm trashy. It's long and cuts a little after my knees.

The look on Edward's face is priceless. I can hear him catch his breath. He looks so handsome with his tie partly tied and his nice looking suit. I smile forms on my face knowing that right now, we're both dazzling each other.

"You look, absolutely stunning, love." Edward says as he makes his way over to me. His lips crash on to mine and I kiss him back with the same passion.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, love. You don't know how hard it is to keep my mind off of you." I laugh.

"I know what you mean."

Alice knocks on our door signaling that our reunion is going to be cut short. "Knock, knock? Is everyone decent?"

I laugh as I tell her that we're good. She comes walking in with her hand in front of her eyes just in case. "Alice, we're decent you don't have to close your eyes."

Alice opens them and smiles big. "Well, you never know. Anyway, ready for your hair and make-up, dear sister?"

I roll my eyes and give Edward one more kiss before I waltz off with Alice to her room. Rosalie is already there, dressed in her beautiful red number. She's starting to apply on her own make-up as the curling iron is heating up. Alice sets me down in the chair in front of her vanity and spins me around so I'm facing away from the mirror.

Rosalie finishes up with her make up and starts helping Alice do my hair. Apparently, it's going to be in loose curls. I can feel the hot curls hit my back, and it's almost comforting. It's been awhile since I've felt the warmth that I did when I was human.

In a matter of seconds, all my hair and make-up is done. Alice turns me around and like always, I'm stunned by my new beauty. I look at myself in the mirror and touch my curls. Alice slaps my hand and smiles. "Don't mess the do." I laugh as she pulls me on to my feet.

"Can I wear flats with this dress? Or are you going to stuff me in to heels?" Alice looks thoughtfully and shrugs.

"Either way. Whatever you feel like this time." My eyes open in shock.

"Really? I can choose?" Alice nods as I hug her tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I run out of the room and down the hall to my bedroom. Edward is sitting on the bed waiting for my return. He smiles at my amazing entrance and laughs as I run to closet to pull out my white flats. "Alice says I can wear flats. This is the best night ever!"

- - -

This is by far the worst night ever. So we show up late, because you know we all have to be fashionably late. And right when we come in, they introduce Carlisle and his new family to the crowd of people. I don't like being the center of attention!

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family all moved from Washington State. His children all attend the Dartmouth College. He and his wife, Esme, adopted all of their children."

I groan, does this mean we're going to pretend to be siblings? Not husband and wives? I look down at my hand to see my wedding band still on. I look at Edward's hand and his is still on, too. Just to make sure I look over at Alice and Rosalie and their bands are still on. Hm, so we are going to be husband and wives?

Maybe, Alice just forgot about that part of information. We all smile shyly, from the sudden attention we are getting. A few gasps come from the crowds and I hear a few stray thoughts about how beautiful we are. It's become very common to hear thoughts about how beautiful my family are.

"Dr. Cullen, would you care to add a few words?" The announcer guy asks in to the mic. Carlisle graciously agrees and he walks gracefully up to the podium.

"I'm very grateful I was welcomed with open arms to join this wonderful team of Doctors and hospital staff. There are many wonderful people here, and I'm sure my family will agree with me after this night. My children, from left to right are: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and last but not least, Bella."

I feel the sensation of blushing come on, but I know I'm not. I bite my lip instead. Edward grabs my hand squeezes it to let me know he's there for me. I look up at him and smile. _Thanks, Edward_. Edward smiles hearing my thoughts and I can tell he's extremely happy for that. Although, he can't hear all my thoughts... it's nice to be able to hear my voice in his head. Or that's what he's thinking.

Carlisle finishes with a polite 'thank you' and we all make our way to the table that we're sharing. I trip over the bump in the rug, grateful for wearing my flats instead of heels. Edward balances me as Emmett quietly chuckles behind me. I turn around and glare at him for a brief second before continuing on to our table. We all take a seat and the family that is to be sitting with us joins us.

"Hello, Dr. Carlisle." The older man says as he shakes hands with our father figure.

"Please, Dr. Hank, call me Carlisle."

"And call me Hank." They both laugh as they sit down next to each other. Our table is a big round one able to fit all twelve of us at the table. Hank's wife and kids take their seats beside him. The youngest is sitting next to me, feeling a little afraid. I smile at her, hoping to throw away any thoughts about me being scary... and it works. _She seems nice._

"Hi, I'm Bella, what's your name?" She smiles shyly.

"My name is Mackenzie. But I like to be called, Maxie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Maxie." Maxie smiles at me and then taps her sister's arm.

"This girl's nice. Talk with me." Maxie whispers to her sister. Her sister smiles and looks at me with a slight hesitation.

"Hi." She says, "I'm Trista."

"Hi Trista, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you girls. How old are you?" Their eyes light up.

"I'm nine."

"I'm twelve, and three quarters. I'll be thirteen in a couple of months. How old are you?" Trista asks a little to loud. Her mother scolds her in saying it's not polite to ask an adult their age. "But she doesn't look like an adult mummy." Trista whines.

"It's okay, I just turned nineteen." I say keeping up with my usual birthday. And then it hits me. The reason why Alice and Rosalie were so insistent on making me go to New York City _this_ weekend. Edward leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." It's my birthday. Today. I would be nineteen years old if I was human. How could I forget about my own birthday? And why didn't Edward or any other family member make a fuss about having a birthday party for me?

Maybe, my hatred for birthday parties finally sunk in on them and they realized that me and parties don't mix. But then again, I'm at a party right now, aren't I? So why no birthday surprise? Unless... the shopping trip was the birthday surprise. But why didn't Alice or Rosalie say anything this morning? I bought everything with _Edward's_ card this weekend... Edward must have been in on it, too. Secretly.

Or maybe I'm just reading too in to it. I mean, Alice would have surely made a big fuss about my birthday today.

"Hello? Bella?" Maxie waves her hand in front of my face snapping me from my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry. Did I miss something?"

Emmett lets out a loud laugh and I glare at him again. _Let's not make this a, "Let's Embarrass Bella Night", or I'll embarrass the hell out of you, so help me God. _I think in to Emmett's head and he immediately shuts up.

I've got a secret weapon, I can freeze anything on the spot. So, if he was in the middle of throwing one of the foods in to the trash can, and it just so happen to freeze right in front of Dr. Hank's face...

What a sight that would be.

"Bella, was your birthday recent?" The doctor's wife asks again and I smile.

"Actually, it's today."

"Oh, well, happy birthday!"

"Yeah, happy birthday, Bella!" The two girls say enthusiastically.

"Thanks." I say before excusing myself to turn to Edward. "Edward, you knew it was my birthday all along didn't you?"

"Yes. But the shopping trip wasn't your present. You're getting your present _tonight_." He raises his eyebrows, and I chuckle. So it's going to be like that tonight.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, I do believe we have young ears nearby." I whisper softly so only Edward can hear me. He leans closer to my ear, I can feel his breath against it.

"Well, then, Mrs. Cullen. Sometime, tonight we'll discuss it when there isn't _any_ ears nearby." He leans back to see my reaction, and my eyes light up.

"Nobody? At the house? Just you and me?" He nods and I silently squeal. This has _got to be_ the best night ever. No sensitive hearing vampires in my house on the night of my birthday. "Best birthday present, ever."

"You haven't even gotten it." Edward jokes and I smile.

"But I know it's going to be the best. Because it involves you." Edward chuckles and shakes his head.

"You amaze me every day, love." He kisses my cheek, and I bite my lip, out of habit. Maxie examines Edward and I closely and she smiles.

"Are you guys married?" I smile politely back at her.

"Yes, dear. We are in fact married. So isn't Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie."

"But aren't you guys like brothers and sisters?" Trista asks, thoroughly disgusted.

"We are brothers and sisters, yes, but we have no blood relation. Well, except for Jasper and Rosalie. They're twins." I say, keeping to our masquerade. The mother and her daughters all seem to buy it.

After a few minutes of everyone talking back and forth, the food arrives and Alice confirms that Emmett is the one with less information gained on his questions. We all silently chuckle as Emmett starts to cut his steak.

Well, at least it's the closest thing to animals that we _eat._ Alice, Rosalie, and I all talk animatedly to the family about our New York City trip we took over the weekend. It's a good way to distract them while our family is playing "basketball" with our food. It's a stupid game. I don't think I'll be able to get anything in the waste basket. So, I transfer my food to Edward's plate and he takes care of it.

No one really knows what's going on. Emmett is eating his steak very slowly and faking how delicious it is. "My God! This steak is amazing. The most delicious steak I've ever tasted!" He boasts.

"Indeed, Emmett, I do like the steak as well. Do you think it's the seasoning?" Hank asks and Emmett agrees, with some hesitation.

The dinner continues on well. All of our plates are semi-spotless. Emmett looks like he's about to hurl. I think he's going to, soon. Alice chuckles at my side glance to her when they start playing happy birthday music.

"Alice." I hiss out and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just couldn't resist. There's cake and everything."

"Excellent." I hiss out again. Now, _I'm_ going to have to eat cake. Everyone starts to sing the joyous Happy Birthday song. I hate that song, it isn't joyous, it's utterly annoying. I look over at Edward, pleading with him to make it stop but he just smiles, while trying to hold back his laughter.

I should have known.

Alice is making a fuss over my birthday.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think! I'm not really sure if I'm going to make the next chapter Lemony because I'm not a really good lemon writer. Trust me, you'll be very disappointed. So just to let you all know, next chapter isn't going to be lemony.

REVIEW PLEASE.

Thanks to my reviewers: xxTunstall Chickxx, Techno-Poet, briiitx xhc, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, Edwella4eva, RosalieLillianHaleCullen22, Bella Cullen 99, sassydolphin007, ILoveEdwardCullen1, Reshmi Solaris, and Shadowgirl61!!


	28. Happy Doesn't Describe It

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!! I hope you guys all like it. There's going to be one more chapter after this and then I'm done. Unless, I decide to make an Epilogue... but I think it's not necessary. We'll see.**

**Oh, and the basketball game, not my idea. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. I took it from "star crossed" by imma vampire. I loved the idea so much I had to put it on here. So thanks imma vampire for creating that game!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**Happy Doesn't Describe It**_

**EPOV**

Bella looks at me with pleading eyes as the waiter plops down a small round chocolate cake, with a candle on top of it, right in front of her. _I'm sorry, love, I don't know what I can do._ She snorts so only vampires can hear and a few members of the family chuckles.

Alice smiles really big as the waiters finish singing the 'Happy Birthday' song. "Make a wish, Bella!"

Bella puts on a fake smile and blows out the little candle. The waiters leave and everyone is staring at Bella for her to eat the cake. She looks at me and then back at the cake and then up at the members of our family. She's trying to stall, but the other family is looking suspicious. _Bella, just take a bite._

I say and she rolls her eyes before stabbing the cake with her fork and slipping the piece of cake in to her mouth. No doubt her and Emmett are going to be sharing the toilet tonight.

"Mmmm. Delicious." Bella says after she swallows the piece. She takes a couple more bites, eating half of the cake, and then places the fork down. "But it's a little too rich. Does anyone want the rest of my cake?"

The little girl sitting next to Bella, Maxie, raises her hand so fast. Her mom gives her a stern look. "Don't be rude, Mackenzie."

"But mummy! I want some cake." Maxie whines. Bella smiles and slides the plate over to the little girl.

"It's okay, she can have it. Really, the dinner was filling in itself." Bella encourages the little girl to eat the cake and she does, without hesitation. Which makes the mother's expression even more hilarious.

Bella leans her head on to my shoulder and groans. "I can't wait until tonight. Can't you make time like speed up or something?"

I chuckle and kiss her head. "Love, patience is virtue."

She snorts and I can feel her roll her eyes. Alice chuckles beside me. Her eyes glaze over, and I tap in to her mind.

I see the image of Emmett and Bella side by side, pushing each other away from the toilet. I chuckle and I can hear Bella groan beside me. She sees the vision, too. "Love, it'll be okay."

_I've never liked throwing up when I was human, who thinks I would like it as a vampire? Alice is one vicious creature._ She thinks in my head. I love hearing the sound of her voice in my head. It's almost as beautiful as the sound of her regular voice. "Yes. She is." I look over at Alice and she winks at me. I shake my head.

Emmett starts to fidget in his seat. I think he has to rid the toxins he just inhaled. "Emmett you okay?" Rosalie asks, putting on this fake concern. Emmett tries to smile.

"I think the steak rubbed me the wrong way, babe. I'm going to head to the restroom. Excuse me." Emmett gets up from the table and walks human pace towards the bathroom. Bella chuckles and so does the rest of my family.

_To think Emmett was the one that made the bet._ Carlisle thought in his head. I chuckle along with him. I wonder if Emmett finds the irony in this funny. Probably not.

Seconds later I can feel Bella start to fidget beside me. "Love?"

"Ugh, I need to use the restroom." She says rushing her words. That came on fast. I thought she would last until we got home...

**BPOV**

My stomach starts to do somersaults and I know that in any moment I'm going to puke up the little cake I ate. I get up from the table and start to walk over to where the restrooms are. There's a long line to the girls' bathroom is. Looks like there's only one stall. Emmett's still in the guys bathroom, and I can hear him puking... which makes me want to puke too.

I hate the fact that Alice is always right. I knock on the guys door lightly, and I hear Emmett's growl. "Someone's in here."

"I know. Please let me in or I'm going to die and puke all over the door!" I say softly so only Emmett can hear me. The women in line are staring at me. _Why is she trying to get in to the guys' bathroom?_ Oh, if they only knew. I hear Emmett unlock the door and he steps out and walks around the corner, I quickly run in there and before the door closes, Emmett comes back in vampire speed. No doubt anyone saw him come in here.

In a matter of seconds the cake decides to exit my body. Thank God that this bathroom has a normal toilet and not a urinal. I would die if there was only just a urinal.

Emmett decides that I had enough and pushes me out of the way so he can finish emptying his stomach. "Emmett!" I hiss.

"Bella, you didn't eat a whole meal did you? No! You just had a few fucking bites of cake!" I've never seen Emmett so, _angry_ before. Well, I've seen him angry about James and Victoria, but not angry towards a family member.

"God, Emmett. Don't have a freaking cow. I just need to puke up a few more stuff and then the toilet is yours." I say. My stomach feels almost empty. Emmett rolls his eyes as I finish emptying out my stomach. I take out a traveling tooth brush from my clutch purse and brush my teeth. When I finish I walk out of the bathroom, nonchalantly, as the women in line stare at me, gossip burning in their heads. Great just what they need, Dr. Carlisle's daughter is bulimic. I can see it now.

I slowly make my way back to our table and smile before sitting down. "Hey, did you see Emmett while you were over there?" Rosalie asks with a smirk on her face. No doubt my family knows about Emmett and me throwing up in the same bathroom.

"Um, no, I think he's still in the bathroom." I smile.

"Aw, poor kiddo. Must have eaten fast." Hank says with slight humor in his tone. We all laugh, knowing Emmett ate slower than normal.

It's nearing the end of dinner, and I can't hardly wait for what's going to come when Edward and I return home. I think Jasper can sense my impatience, for he sends a wave of calmness over me.

_Thanks, Jasper._ He smiles and nods. Edward chuckles beside me and leans in to whisper in to my ear.

"Love, do you want to leave now?" I look up in to his topaz eyes and smile.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He chuckles again.

"Please excuse us, but my wife and I have some plans we must see to tonight. It was very nice to meet you Dr. Hank." Edward says formally. Hank blinks in awe of how my husband speaks.

"It was my pleasure to meet you two as well. Have a good night."

"Thank you." I reply and Edward helps me up from the chair. We walk out of the building, as fast as we can. Edward opens the car door for me and I hop in as he turns the car on and speeds off down to our home. Our _empty_ home. I love the thought of that.

Edward pulls in to our drive way and he pulls the keys out. He's now as anxious as I am to get in to our bedroom. He opens the door for me, being the wonderful gentleman he is, and lifts me up bridal style. He runs in to the house and up the stairs in to our bedroom. We crash down on to our bed.

Edward and I are both breathing heavily, excited for our long over due intimacy. "Happy Birthday, my love."

And with that Edward, very carefully for Alice would have killed him if he didn't, took off my dress.

Best birthday present ever. I never liked birthday presents... but if each birthday was like _this_ I wouldn't mind. Spending the night, alone, with Edward is exhilarating. And the fact that I am a vampire... it makes it so much better. Edward doesn't have to worry that he's going to hurt me.

We lie on our backs trying to catch our breaths. Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. Thank you for my birthday present." I giggle. Edward chuckles and kisses me again.

"So now you like birthday presents?"

"Yes, especially this kind." I say kissing his cheek.

"I'll make a note of that." He smiles, "I do have another present for you."

"You do?" I ask, almost a little afraid of how much he has spent on me.

"Don't worry, it's another hand-me-down." He reaches over beside him, where our night table is and pulls out a rectangular box. "This also belonged to my mother. If I recall, my father had given this to her on their wedding anniversary one year."

He hands me the box and I carefully lift open the lid. There, staring back at me, is the most beautiful diamond and pearl necklace I have ever seen. No 21st century jewelry can compare to this. **(The image of this necklace is on my profile)** There are three terminal drops with pearls coming off of a nice semi-circle lined with pearls. There is a diamond in the center. I gasp at the beauty of this necklace.

"Just a hand-me-down? Edward, how rich were your parents?"

"I would say we were well off." He replies not really answering my question. But I don't care. I hand him the box and turn my body so my back is facing him and lift up my hair. Understanding what I'm doing, Edward lifts the necklace out of the box and fastens it around my neck. It looks so delicate against my pale skin. I smile and kiss Edward passionately on the lips.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, so much." Edward smiles.

"You're beautiful. Something beautiful, for the beautiful." I smile, and silently chuckle at the corniness of the line. Edward groans. "I think we should shower. I can hear Alice screaming that they're on their way home."

I look at him a little puzzled. Shouldn't I have heard her too? "How come I can't hear Alice?"

"I'm really in tune with Alice and the others, you just got your powers so it's going to be awhile before you can actually hear them from far away."

"Oh. Well, then yes, we should make ourselves, uh, presentable. So Alice won't walk in on us again." I laugh remembering Alice's face. We run in to the shower, Edward slowly kissing me as the water warms up. He carries me in to the shower and we wash each other.

After the water turns cold Edward carries me out of the shower, and we dry ourselves off. I grab some clothes to put on and Edward does the same. A few minutes later, Alice and the rest of our family come bounding in to our home. I look over at the clock to find it is 4 am. Time flew by.

"Bella! I want to do family time before we all have to go to school!!" Alice yells from down the stairs. Edward and I chuckle as we both run down the stairs. Alice and the rest of our family are sitting in their relative positions in the living room. Edward and I take our spots on the couch as Alice pulls out a board game.

"What is that?"

"Cranium." Alice replies nonchalantly.

"And can you tell us what Cranium is?" Carlisle asks.

"It's a game where you are partnered up and we have to roll a dice and whatever color we land on we take the same colored card. On the card one of the partner has to do or answer the question while the other one knows the answer. It's a fun game. I think, no wait, I _know_ you guys will like it."

"Okay, Alice, if you say so." Esme says as we all sit around the board.

"Edward and I are blue." I say as we pick out the colored pawns. Alice and Jasper choose yellow. Rosalie and Emmett, chooses red, of course. And that leaves Carlisle and Esme with green.

Alice goes first rolling the dice. They land on green which is a singing category. She smiles and closes her eyes as she starts to hum a tune. It's "Born to Be Wild." It takes Jasper a couple of seconds to realize what she's humming and he answers correctly. Way before the time runs out. Alice claps her hands in delight and gives Jasper a chaste kiss.

Edward and I are up. We roll the dice and land on a blue. It's an artist one. I groan, I'm not good with art, so I make Edward be the one who's drawing. Edward closes his eyes and smile as he starts to draw, what looks like an animal. I stare at it some more and then shout, "Horse!"

"Well done, love... and with seconds to spare." I laugh as Edward high-fives me.

The game continues on. It's really funny playing a game meant for 13 year-olds with people who are well over 100 years old. Carlisle and Esme have trouble with the nowadays things, like music and some of the movie themes.

Emmett and Rosalie rolls the dice and they land on the yellow, vocabulary. Rosalie looks at the card and smirks. "Emmett, spell baloney."

Emmett thinks, for a few seconds. "B-o-l-o-g- Wait the food or the actual word?"

"The actual word, Emmett!" Rosalie hisses, as she stares at the time keeper. "Hurry up!"

"B-a-l-o-n-e-y!" Emmett screams as the time just finishes. "Yes!"

Rosalie wipes the nonexistent sweat drop from her forehead. "Whew. I thought you weren't going to get that. Emmett, I'm shocked you would even think about human food right now."

"Don't remind me." Emmett groans and leans his head against Rosalie. She chuckles as Alice takes her turn.

Emmett and Rosalie surprisingly wins. Emmett pumps his fist in the air, "Yes! We won!"

Alice pouts, she and Jasper are in second. Edward and I trail behind in third and sadly Carlisle and Esme are dead last. But they don't seem to care. I look around at my family and I smile. I'm so lucky.

**EPOV**

Alice picks up the game and puts it away and she sits down beside Jasper. Her eyes glazes over for a second and then she smiles. I try to tap in to her mind but I don't get anything. She blocked me. And apparently she blocks Bella, for she is pouting.

Alice giggles. "I bet that Bella will win a wrestling match against Emmett." Jasper thinks about and nods.

"My votes on Bella."

"Emmett." Rosalie says, staying faithful for her husband. Bella stares at everyone in confusion.

"What? Why me?"

"My votes on, Emmett." Carlisle says. "Sorry, he might be stronger."

"I say, Bella." Esme goes against Carlisle.

"Wait! Why am I going to wrestle Emmett?!" Bella hisses and Alice chuckles.

"Because, you owe Emmett a wrestling match. Since you're still a newborn..." I smile, knowing where Alice is getting at.

"My vote is on Bella." I say and Bella smiles at me.

"Thanks but you have to say that." I chuckle and kiss her nose.

"I still would have picked you anyway." She sticks out her tongue.

"Okay? So me and Bella, huh? We'll see about that." Emmett grins. "She maybe a newborn, but she still doesn't know how I roll."

We all go outside, so we don't accidently break Esme's furniture. We form a small semi circle around the area where Emmett and Bella are to wrestle. I look over at Emmett and walk over to him.

"If you hurt my wife, you'll have hell to pay."

"Relax little bro, she's not so fragile anymore." He flashes a grin and I roll my eyes.

"You know what I mean."

Emmett chuckles as I walk back over to Bella's side. "Love, just use your strength. And don't forget your powers."

Bella smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "Thanks, I almost forgot."

Esme stands in the middle of the two competitors. "I want a good clean fight. Ready?"

Bella and Emmett both go in to a crouching stance. "Ready." They say at the same time.

"Wrestle."

Emmett starts flying towards Bella, and what comes next sends us all in to a big round of laughter.

* * *

A/N: Please review!! Tell me what you guys think. I know it's sort of a cliffy... I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll be going on vacation in a few days... so I want to get this done before then.

Thanks to my reviewers: Techno-Poet, Edwella4eva, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, Shadowgirl61, xkatlizbetho, naturallyclutzy93, edforever, sassydolphin007, Dede13, briiittx xhc, Edward4eva, Shinobi Shinigami, Bella Cullen 99, ILoveEdwardCullen1, and xxTunstall Chickxx!!


	29. I Will Not Bet Against You

**A/N: Here is my last and final chapter. I want to thank all of you guys out there who have read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It means so much to me!! I hope you guys will like this chapter. I loved this story so much and I'm a little sad to see this end... but Breaking Dawn will be out in 8 days!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I don't own the song "Forever" by Chris Brown.**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

_**A Lost Bet**_

_**I Will Not Bet Against You**_

**BPOV**

"I want a good clean fight. Ready?" Emmett and I fall down to a crouching stance.

"Ready." I say, and Emmett says it the same time as me. Esme backs away.

"Wrestle." I stay where I am, trying to listen to what Emmett's move is going to be. _Right in front. She won't be expecting this._

I move over to the left and Emmett lands on the spot next to me. The whole family bursts out in laughter. I can hardly hold in mine. Emmett growls and lunges towards me again and I move to the right. He lands at the spot I was in.

"That's it!" Emmett growls and lunges in the air to my side. I don't really know where to move because he seems to take up a lot of space. So I do what comes to me naturally.

I freeze him.

Emmett's frozen expression is hilarious. I quickly move out of the way and unfreeze him. Alice, Jasper, and Edward are all blatantly laughing their heads off. The rest of the family are trying their hardest to hold in the laughs.

Emmett lands on the ground with confusion written all over his face. I let out a small chuckle and charge at him. Our bodies hit each other with a _BANG!_ I knock him back on to the ground and holds his arms down so he can't hold me down. Emmett growls and snaps at my face. I growl back and pin him down. Esme comes up beside us and start counting. Emmett growls even louder and throws me off of him. I land on my butt.

"Oomf." Came out of me as I try to set myself on to my feet. Emmett comes charging at me and gets me pinned on the ground. _I got her. I'm going to win! So much for Alice and seeing the future._

I laugh at Emmett. He looks at me confused, as Esme starts to count. "Emmett, don't you know not to bet against, Alice?"

I kick him off of me and freeze him on the ground. I rush to his side before unfreezing him, and I tackle him down to the ground again. This time, using all of my strength, to pin him and keep him down. Esme counts off again, and this time she makes it to ten with me still on top of Emmett. Emmett curses as I jump off of him in victory.

"Aw! No fair! You're not allowed to use your powers. I want a re-match!"

"Emmett, you should have stated those specific rules before we started the match." Edward smirks. I chuckle and stand beside my loving husband.

"So there." I stick my tongue out at Emmett and duck behind Edward when Emmett pretends to chase me. Alice smiles gleefully.

"I told you Bella would win." She says patting Emmett's arm. Rosalie chuckles beside Emmett.

"Rose! You're supposed to support me!"

"I'm sorry, Emmett, it's just that... You _knew_ Bella was a newborn. And you still thought you'd beat her?" We all burst out in laughter again. Emmett, included.

"Oh man, how can I be so stupid. All right, Bella you won fair and square. But I want to have a rematch when you're out of the newborn stage."

"Deal. But you'd probably win anyway." I look over at Alice and she just shrugs her shoulders. Stupid pixie, always hiding the future from us less unfortunate ones.

"Bella, you should take a shower again."

"Why? I just took one!" Alice giggles and takes out a mirror from out of nowhere. I swear she hides these things in like an invisible pocket. She shows me my reflection and I laugh. I have leaves and twigs in my hair. And my clothes are all dirty. I almost look like Victoria, when we first met her, except I don't have that fiery red hair.

Edward kisses the top of my head. "We should head back up and take a shower."

I take the hint and gladly run up the stairs with him to our bathroom. Edward and I pile in to the shower again rinsing out my dirty hair and body.

"You're beautiful, love." I chuckle.

"You're not so bad yourself." Edward chuckles and kisses me. We finish with the shower and Edward dries us off. I run out in to my room, with my towel wrapped around my body, and grab out a brand new outfit to wear.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. "You smell delicious."

"Thanks, hun." I say sarcastically and he laughs.

"No really, you do. I love the smell of your shampoo."

"Strawberries. My favorite." We finish up getting dressed and walk down the stairs. Alice greets us with a smile and continues watching the television with Jasper. Edward and I take a seat on our couch and watch the news with them.

**EPOV**

Bella and I are watching the news with Alice and Jasper. She sits comfortably by my side with her head resting on my chest. Emmett and Rosalie walk in to the living room. Emmett is freshly clean. All of us, one big family are together. No hostility. Nothing. Perfect.

There are a few topics here and there talking about some recent flooding that happened in a certain county. It seemed to called one of the major floods New Hampshire has seen in a long time. Nothing else new was on. Well, if you don't count the elections, but there's never anything "new" about them.

Alice leans back against Jasper and closes her eyes. I know she sees something. I try to tap in to her mind again, but she blocks me out. She giggles and whispers something to Jasper who in turn blocks me out of his head, too. Bella looks up at me in confusion.

_What are they hiding from us?_ She asks in my head. I shake my head.

_I don't know, love. But from the look of things, it can't be good._

_Do you think it's another bet?_

_I sure hope not._ We both chuckle causing the members of my family to look at us.

"Aw, great, now we have _two_ non communication couples." Emmett complains and we all laugh.

"We are communicating, Emmett." I say as a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, we're just communicating in our minds." Bella smiles. Emmett rolls his eyes and focuses back on the television.

_One... Two... Three..._ Alice counts in her head and she jumps up.

"Guess what! I just thought of another bet... Edward I bet-" Alice stands there frozen and I look over at Bella who shakes her head.

"I told you that I wouldn't let her make a bet with you." She smirks tapping her finger against her mouth. "Hmmm. I wonder."

Bella walks over to Alice and takes her arm to move, and it does. "Interesting!"

Emmett quietly shakes with laughter as Rosalie tries to hide in hers as well. Bella takes Alice's hand and covers her mouth with it. "Fantastic."

She unfreezes Alice- "Mwat myou mand."

Alice's eyes widen in shock as she takes her hand off of her mouth. "What the heck?"

We all burst out in to laughter as Alice pouts and stomps her foot. That sends Emmett in to more laughter fits. "Did- Did y-you j-just stamp your f-foot?" Emmett's body shakes.

"Shut up! Bella I can't believe you would ever do that!"

"Sorry, Alice. But I promised Edward that if you tried to make a bet with him, I'd stop you. Besides, I knew you were going to forgive me sooner or later."

"How about never!"

"Alice, you're going to need to go shopping sometime..." Bella smirks.

"I'll take Rose!" Rosalie's face hardens.

"Alice, let me think about it, and I'll give you an answer later. Or you'll just find out anyway." Alice pouts even more as I'm trying to calm myself down from laughter. With a little help from Jasper, it works.

"Thanks Jasper." I mutter under my breath. Alice stands beside Jasper hiding her face from us as we all calm down.

"Aw, Alice, don't be like that. Come on, I'm sorry, okay?" Bella's face softens, feeling guilty about hurting Alice's feelings.

Alice sniffs and turns her head to see that she's smiling so big her lips could fall off her face. "Tricked ya!" She laughs and hugs Bella tightly and plants a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I forgive you Bella. But can I say what I was going to say?"

"No, Alice. I will not, repeat, will not bet against you ever again."

"Aw, Eddie!!"

"Stop calling me that!" I scream feeling slightly flustered, that my pixie of a sister won't take the hint that I absolutely hate that nickname.

Alice laughs it off and sits back down on the chair. "Whatever. Please??"

"Fine."

"I bet a weeks worth of shopping that you won't be able to think up of a song that described last night." I can feel Bella tense up in embarrassment. I look down embarrassed as well. Why is Alice bringing up Bella and mine's personal life.

"And If I can't?"

"Then you have to, take me out shopping and model all the clothes I buy!" I cringe. Now I really have to think of a song that described Bella and mine's time last night. I don't want to wear clothes that don't fit me, and besides I don't think I look appealing in a mini skirt...

I think long and hard, and finally a song that I had heard on the radio a couple days ago comes through my head.

_It's you and me  
Moving at the speed of light into eternity  
Tonight is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you, around you_

"_Forever_ by Chris Brown." I say with a smile. Alice frowns.

"But you weren't suppose to know!"

"Ah, but you forgot about Bella. Didn't you?" Bella chuckles and taps her mind.

"I think I can block your powers, Alice."

"No!"

"Yes..."

"But no one's ever won a bet-"

"There's a first time for everything, Alice." Bella cuts in and she smiles. I kiss her on the nose.

There surely is a first time for everything.

Alice lost her own bet.

It's better than any revenge I could have done.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading my story!! Please review. I'm not really sure if I want to write and epilogue because there really isn't a need for it. But if there are somethings that you wanted to see, and I didn't write it, tell me. I might write up a little scene.

Love you guys so much.

Thanks to my reviewers: Techno-Poet, sassydolphin007, Shinobi Shinigami, Amy, EmilyMCullen, edforever, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, Shadowgirl61, Bella Cullen 99, Sarah200320, briiittx xhc, Reshmi Solaris, and Sophia 24!!

And thanks to many more reviewers!!

270 Reviews. 11208 Hits. 47 Favs. 61 Alerts.

THANK YOU. I CAN'T SAY THAT ENOUGH. THANK YOU. THANK YOU.

I love you all. Okay, now review. XD


End file.
